Revenge of the Don
by Silver Don
Summary: The adventures of a teen trying to save his family. Chaos is bound to happen R&R Rated T for those who care. First fan fic. Enjoy! All submitted OCs are in this chapter! More OCs needed! See what happens next!
1. Oc Submision Form

This is a perfect example of a tougher OC form. Ok let s get started.

Name: This is the easy part. Name and surname

Nickname: Nickname or what they should be called by. See still the easy part.

Gender: Oo, don t get lost yet.

Age: Ok I m not explaining this.

Hometown: Where are they originally from? State the region and town.

Appearance: What do they look like? I need detail on clothes and face and maybe even odd thing their face does when they release certain emotion.

Personality: How do they act? What are their quirks and downfalls? What makes them tic? What are they good at and who do they hate? What do they act like in and out of battle? How do they treat their and wild Pokemon? Etc. ECT.

Family: A brief description of the main members of their family. State their mane, surname and how their character is treated.

History: What significant event has happened in their life and how has it affected them? What are their accomplishments and their failures? Keep in mind a 12 year old can never have beaten the Elite 4, never!

Pok mon Gender, nickname and how do they act around people and what do they do in battles, also add the moves that they most commonly use, may it be Tm or Hm moves (from 4- 6). Lastly if they have hold items mention please.

Occupation: Trainer, Coordinator, Researcher, Stylist or Breeder. What do they do for a living?

Goals: What do they plan to do and how do they plan on doing it?

Number of badges: How many badges do they have from the 4 regions? Keep in mind that a ten year old cannot have 8 badges unless they were all given to them and a 10 year old from Sinnoh cannot have any badges from a different region.  
Here is an example:  
This is My OC.

Name: Theodore Donatello

Nickname: The Don/ Don

Gender: Male

Age: 16/ 17

Hometown: Hearthome; Sinnoh

Appearance: Piercing green eyes, black short army cut hair, sharp facial features, black leather jacket with red striped spine, black takkies, spuur wit (Afrikaans for extremely white) Poke ball holding belt, black socks, dark jeans, black shirt with Umbreon s theme and black gloves with gold rings on the palms. Thin build with strong legs, large hands, 2 meters tall and excellent jumper.  
Personality: Serious in battle but playful and jokey outside of it, short and loose temperament, quick thinker and fast at reacting in danger, friendly, kind, forgetful, dangerous, excellent aim, poor eyesight, fast on his feet, shy and easily embarrassed around woman, a fighter, a gentleman, easily agitated, hates poorly trained Pok mon, hard headed, good listener, not above lying, silent when feeling unwanted, hates team Rocket for stealing his Pok mon and Pok mon thieves, loves chocolates and sweets, always eating chocolates and sweets, loves having Luxio out of his Poke ball and is an excellent trainer that respects Pok mon almost more than people. Will help anyone he sees.

Family: Never ask about he s because you won t find out.

History: has been hunting team/ Teen Rocket forever and is searching for anyone connected to gain information, he has been gaining gym badges to test his Pok mon s power and has been ridiculed by some, hates losing and has been training his team to remove his Pok mon s weaknesses, he has worked with all of the professors in Pok mon studies and has a NationalDex, has enjoyed working in teams and never sends Rockets away but rather tests their skill and interrogates them afterwards. Knows the Elite 4 personally and wants to defeat all of them and become a Pok mon master. Has met and was tortured by legendary Pok mon. Searches to find (just see) Mew Two. Made a fool of himself in front of Cynthia (Champion of the Elite 4 in Sinnoh) and on national T.V.

Pok mon All male team: Luxio/ Luxray (Delux) Hold Items- Sunglasses. Playful, enjoys being around people and playing with them. Thunder fang, Thunder, Shockwave, Thunderwave/ Crunch. Typlosion (Ty) ( has scar over right eye) Hold Items- Charcoal. Serious, only is seen in battle or resting. Eruption, Flamethrower, Blast burn, Fire fang, Dig. Swampert (Swampster) Hold Items- Mystic water- Adamant, Does not enjoy people but will appear when needed. Surf, Hydro cannon, Rain dance, Muddy water, Dig. Pigeot (P- Jet) Hold Items- Cleans tag- Brave, Loves giving children rides. Brave bird, Hyper beam, Fly, Arial ace, Steel wing. Glaceon (Frost) Hold Items- Nevermeltice- Trusting, Very trusting to anyone. Baton pass, Blizard, Ice beam, Quick attack, Shadow ball.  
Gallade (Bane) Hold Items- Mind plate- Gentle, Kind and enjoys talking to humans but prefers staying in his Poke ball. Psychic, Psycho cut, Mach punch, Confusion.  
Occupation: Trainer, Coordinator, Researcher.  
Goals: To meet every legendary Pokemon, Beat the Elite 4 and become the champion and destroy every version of team rocket.  
Number of badges: 6 Sinnoh, 4 Johto, 5 Kanto, 7 Hoen. 


	2. Chapter 1 Resolve

Chapter 1 - Resolve (Please R&R)

This is the story of The Don. This is my journey.

Well, first you should know that my parents were great trainers and they were infamous for it. They had the amazing ability to teach almost any Pok mon rare and powerful moves. This wonderful ability has been trained to the females first then males of the family and sadly, although I am the eldest child in my family, I had wait until my four year younger sister to complete her basic training before I was able to start learning, so I studied Pok mon evolution in that time.

I was a quick learner to the Poke-Move-Arts and learned a lot before my family disappeared in the wake of the new Teen Rockets. They left with my family, and they left with my starter Pok mon.

At first thought I wanted revenge, I was young, reckless and overconfident. I knew what I wanted and how to brutally gain it, but my eyes were met with the reasoning of the rational and intelligent Professor Rowan, the head Prof for Pok mon evolution.

He increased my interest and understanding in Pok mon and helped me become patient in the searching for my loved ones. In my 6 years as Rowan s apprentice, I learned to catch, control and study Pok mon, rare, casual or legendary in their own respects. I also created a powerful and trusted team that I swore I would use against the Rocket side-cuts, that I asked a few friends to take care for me until I needed them. Fire, water, flying, normal, psychic, fighting, electricity, ground and ice, those were the attributes that I had in my Rocket destroyers.

I asked friends to keep my friends so that I may remember them and use them to help me in my quest. One per friend was the rule. Secretly I did it to see my old team that helped me in small and legendary circumstances, Dre is the first and he has been my friend since before the chaos.

I keep asking myself why they didn t take me? Why they laughed and stole my newly gained Chimchar? Was I that small a threat? There is my family? Why didn t they just eliminate me? Why?

Well, I think that is enough about my happy past This is my journey and after six of traveling around through the different regions, meeting new and interesting people, fighting giant beasts, getting challenged by the best and just a little romance to spice it all up, here my journey begins

(Mostly 3rd person of course) (Starting here ;) _

Don rose at a reasonable time, well that s what he thought, he couldn t tell the time until he had a look at his Poketch.

He slowly rose from his singing induced sleep from the Jigglipuff, which caught him off guard in a tree, and was most probably unhappy at his response to her music . He jumped down and wiped off the Koki marks created from the pink blob that created it (actually he wasn t sure that it had done it, but was taught that you should always be prepared ).

He looked up to make sure he didn t bump anything, but a large Vespiquen answered that rather abruptly, waking him up faster than he was used to, so he and his Luxio ran as fast as their feet could take them.

When he thought the coast was clear from the giant killer bee/wasp-like creature, it was time to have a look at his oblivious surroundings.

New trainers littered the streets and walk-ways and streets. They all had the same adamant face that screamed, challenge me , but Don never enjoyed murdering the helpless or destroying a child s new born dream, so he continued on his somewhat peaceful walk. He saw how the young and rather inexperienced Pok mon, stalked the roads and bought essential items and healed their Pok mon , but Don had experienced pain with him and his Pok mon and it seemed to him that their Pok mon just wanted attention. Pokemon like that are useless and don t deserved to be trained, they don t deserve the honour .

Don s mind was already corrupted with years of struggles and fighting and wartimes. He never stayed for the after party. He was never given recognition for his good deeds or saving the world, but somehow he was always able to hold a Fa ade that he never planned to shed.

He was the Don and nothing could stand in his way! The problem with that is Legendary Pok mon don t enjoy such thoughts and they changed his mind rather abruptly with the Ho-Oh incident (that you will find out about a little later [remember he will regain most memories after meeting his old friends]).

Don s thoughts were interrupted by the comical ten year old that believed he could save the world, eat everything and become Pok mon master while wearing the same old outfit, cap (with Poke ball image), pants (with Poke ball image), top, jacket and even bag all with the same annoying Poke ball image and that all annoying great smile on his face with the glowing blue eyes to match. The very sight of the child started to tick him off and the words etched a hole in his head.

Have you seen my Pok mon, Mr? He ran away from me. He is a shiny Growlth with a blue collar. Have you seen him? The boy ended with his bulging blue eyes and holding his cap in his hand, that made Don s eye twitch and start to think,

Don t trainers know how to control their starter at least, they just need to keep them next to them, not train them just yet. But his emotional intelligence and he said instead, Sorry I can t help, but I suggest you try the Pok mon Centre they normally have lost Pok mon looking for their trainers there. The boy looked at him, smiled and ran away screaming something like Thank you , but his voice trailed a bit and it sounded like I hate you instead.

Don shrugged and slowly made his way to the Pok mon Centre. He patiently walked towards the large structure with the large Poke ball used as the mantelpiece on the face of it. He was going there to make sure that Luxio was perfectly healthy and didn t get sick, at least until they made it to the next Centre.

His Luxio was significantly larger than most and sat at Don s waist. Luxio had a long, black tail with a yellow star as a tip. He looked like a dark thick fur that covered his entire body and in the places without black hair was blue skin.

Don himself stood near 2 meters and always wore black gloves and a dark pants. He had his favourite black leather jacket with a red striped spine, comfortable running shoes and a T-shirt with the picture of an Umbreon s rings. He never wore a bag because it might damage his jacket.

He finally mad it to the centre, trying to suppress the colourful thoughts clouding his mind and slowly to the pink haired nurse. He walked to her and gave her a Poke ball with the newly returned Luxio inside. She asked him to wait for a few minutes and walked away leaving Don to absorb his colourful surroundings.

There were trainers everywhere, sitting, standing and bad mouthing each other. There were researchers and coordinators and breeders doing their thing and a tired looking 16 year old relaxing on the counter. Don got himself a few chocolates and slowly savoured the rich flavour. Moments later in the bright white and red building thee friendly and bright eyed, smiling, pink haired nurse Joy returned from behind the counter handing Luxio over and saying something about never seen such a healthy and large Luxio before, but Don zoned out just nodding his head and saying thank you. He knew Luxio was healthy; he just needed to confirm his thoughts by someone with qualifications.

Don left the noisy centre and stuffed the chocolates into his pockets before releasing Luxio again. Now were to go today? Well, first I need to find out if Luxio could battle in a league then to find the location of Teen Rocket. So here we go. What is that lady wearing? Don thought curiously when he saw a woman dressed like a Skuntank (purple in all its glory) with a Purugly themed hat. He quickly looked away as not to be rude and made his way to the training school, to see if he could battle someone to exercise Luxio.

He entered the dull brown coloured building with Luxio at his heels. Inside he was greeted by gleaming faces and saw the boy with his newly found Growlth. The boy rushed to Don and was saying how happy he was and how thankful he was to the man that helped him find his beloved Pok mon. Don looked away from the boy and saw who was clearly in charge.

What he saw was a beautiful girl about his age, who winked at him, ignored the little people around her, approaching him slowly. She was slightly shorter than Don wearing a white, tight T-shirt, a short red tracksuit bottom, barefooted and an oversized, blue belt. She had dark, brown eyes, long, loose brown hair and was teasing him as she slowly approached, dancing while approaching.

He kept his face as strait as possible but cracked a smile as she got in front in his face, breathing on his cheek and whispering absolutely nothing. Slap! Everyone turned their head as they were curious to see what was happening. Luxio now hiding behind his leg

Don saw this coming; it was a small mistake that seemed to burn the side of his face. Maybe he shouldn t have left her alone in a bath house with a psychopathic Pok mon breeder that he called friend. Maybe he shouldn t have used his smug smile 3 days later when she confessed her love for him. Maybe; Slap! Ok that was unnecessary he thought.

He rubbed his face this time; that stung significantly more than the first. He caught her eye and his smile grew uncontrollably. He looked at her and was about to say something but was stopped with her index finger,

Hello, remember me. Hello, remember Ann, remember me. You don t call, you don t write. You fake your death then chase Lugia. Hello are you listening. You could have told me you were working with Dre, trying to catch Ok you still aren t listening. I swear I m going to kill you. You silent, sexy dog. I know you have my number on your Poketch and that you talk to the whore Cassie and that you talk about me, but I don t mind, I really don t

Don was listening to what she was saying and started to lose interest as her voice trailed off. He waved a greeting to the Ann s twin sister Cassie. Why did the crazy like me? Why not the model? Don thought.

Sadly for Don, Ann noticed that he wasn t listening and chased him out saying call me.

Outside Don stood slightly confused he just shrugged and planned to make his way to a battle ground to exercise Luxio and to maybe teach him something new.

A/N- First chapter of my first ff. What did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me what you think in the most brutal way possible. Episode 2 should already be up- Chapter 2- Heat the soul! 


	3. Chapter 2 Heat the Soul

Chapter 2 - Heat the Soul (Please R&R)

Don walked through a bush and saw many large battle grounds with trainers battling each other with people around a few arenas and saw another version of the classic trainer, with a Poke ball image all over his outfit. He challenged Don, who happily accepted. They made their way to the nearest arena and prepaired to face off.

I choose you Infernape! Hah!" he called grinning" How do you like my Pok mon? Almost immediately, Don grabbed his Pokedex to see what he was up against, and it replied,

Infernape, the flame Pok mon, it uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent." It finished with its robotic, dull, monotone voice.

" Lucky us Luxio," he mumbled to his Pok mon," It's not going to run away in fear... Well at least not from us", but Luxio had already stopped listening and walked forward to fight against the Pok mon almost twice his size.

Come back," Don said," Did I choose you; how do you know I wont be using a different Pok mon?" Luxio just glared at Don, reminding him that he was the only Pok mon Don owned. Don mumbled something but it couldn't be heard over the taunting of his opponent.

"Ok, Luxio go out there and make me proud!"

The Infernape, that didn t look very well trained and poorly looked after, was not just standing around, its fists and feet started glowing with great heat and large flames; but Don was not scared because he knew very well the speed of Luxio and with his own hidden power, they were unstoppable." Whoosh! Boom! Don seemed to underestimate the power of this Infernape and his opponents words clarified everything,

I took my Pok mon to the Indigo Plateau, but was stopped by the champion. I really hope that your puny pup has a hidden weapon or it is about to become extinct! Enough words, Infernape, flame wheel! the dark trainer commanded.

The Infernape curled into a ball engulfed by flames, rushing to the much smaller Luxio.

Luxio! Dodge, use charge and finish with thunder bite!" Don said with a calm tone, calculating the fight from all angles and keeping an eye out for any surprizes. The flame surrounding the Infernape grew as it came closer to the small Pok mon; the Luxio panicked and rolled aside narrowly being missed by the flame, then it started to glow brightly, absorbing any energy nearby, it jumped up to the unaware ape and with bright glowing, pearly white teeth; biting it at the back of its neck, electrocuting the monkeys body.

Infernape, shake off the tingle and use fire punch and don't miss!" the trainer with a blue shirt horridly commanded. The Infernape looked as furious as its trainer and its Blaze ability kicked in, but Luxio was ready and knew that it takes a second to work, so Luxio rammed into it using a quick attack and finished the beast off.

No fair", the trainer bellowed," I, Jason the great, will not loose to a NooB; I choose you Charizard go out and destroy him! Now!" he screamed angrily,

Summoning a giant, winged, mythological looking beast, it had an orange hide and cr me front, with a flame tipped tail. It stood on two legs with large, sharp claws and an intimidating face with two horns at the end of it. Don called Shinx over and whispered,

I thought this was a one on one challenge. Seems like you have a challenge ahead of you boy, do you want to take him on?" Luxio started jumping around, constantly nodding, Ok boy, he seems exited about this one. Be extra careful. I m going to rest near that tree." Don said to his battle happy Shinx.

Roar! Lux! the Luxio taunts. They both look up to see large flames and an even larger red dragon with a black scar covering its face that was clearly angry and very powerful, but already injured and untrusting of its trainer. Luxio ran forward and with his teeth glowing and gave the Charizard a powerful thunder bite. Don just called Luxio said that he should have fun and he responded with a happy growl.

So Don saw that he was not needed and saw a Ralts on a tree. Seemingly hiding behind a few branches, but it didn't see Don yet. Don steadily snuck closer, slowly and quietly because he could not use Luxio to weaken the still oblivious Ralts.

Quickly Don threw the Poke ball and it swallowed the small Pok mon in a red glow and collapsed on to the ground, shaking vigorously and rolling on its sides.

Ping! That was the signal that the tiny psychic Pok mon was caught, so he took the ball and minimised it, attaching it to his belt holster. As an afterthought he remembered the battle between the electric dog and the fire beast, but he had a world of faith that Luxio would win. He happily galloped to the scene of the war.

The arena was nearly completely destroyed and it was clear who was winning, the other trainer looked as though he was going crazy, pulling out his hair and shouting out words that did not make sense, but the Charizard was not listening, it was blowing fire out in every direction, but it seemed nothing could stop the much smaller, happy and now glowing Luxio. Luxio charged towards the dragon with glowing teeth and claws, about to finish the fight, but something caught Don's ear, the words of the now sobbing trainer,

Charizard! Blast ngh... Burn! Don's eyes flashed wide at this command, he slowly saw the Charizard tail flame glow bright silver, releasing a massive amount of heat.

Don saw that the Charizard's attack was not aimed at Luxio but at a girl fighting on the next field with a bright red belt. He panicked and started running saying,

Hurry, quick, move" between breaths, but the girl was not bothered and continued her match. Don quickly turned back to see the progress of the now glowing, heated, energy wave, still aimed at her. No! Don thought I'm not close enough and it looks like its Blaze ability just kicked in as well.

Don's only Poke ball fell on the floor releasing the newly caught Pok mon, staring around wondering what happened. The Ralts was the last thing on his mind, it was the fact that that he and his Luxio could not reach their targets in time.

Goodbye girl with shiny, red, Pok mon belt."

Boom! The Charizard's blast was released and is now going to reach Don then the red belted girl and her large and rather beautiful Milotic.

Blink! Don saw a flash and was in the girl s arms, without hesitating he grabbed her and just kept running.

Shink! Luxio finally reached it and with little effort, knocked it down.

The girl on the other hand was furious and was hitting him in the head with Don only knew as a sharp and painful object, but that was still not what his mind, it was the nearing ball if fire that was burning the small hairs off of his almost flat-cut head. The girl looked up and instead of her continuous screaming of 'put me down', she was now screaming 'run faster' and was hitting reasonably harder.

When Don could not take the beating anymore he just skid around, slipping and collapsed on his back, happily keeping the 'pain' safe.

Whoosh! The flames grew everywhere, slightly burning the tips of his now grass stained jeans. Trainers from all the arenas helped take out the fire, with water gun attacks and sand traps.

When Don finally tried to get up he saw the Ralts he just caught sitting next to him, holding his Poke ball and wearing a grim face; as Don started to get up, but was jumped on by an exited Luxio, knocking Don's wind out.

Ok boy, move one side, I need to get up." the tired Don said. So one again he attempted to rise and was jumped on by a slightly heavier body, but this time Don was too weak to open his eyes fully and in the solar glare, he saw a bright light, big hazel and long shiny hair on a heavenly figure, Don said weakly,

I think I'm being taken away by an angel.", but instead of the greeting he was expecting, he was met by the words,

O, I'm sure you can do better than that angel" and a surprizing kiss on the cheek. Then he remembered he just saved the red belt.

A/N- Well what did you think? Episode 3 will be on soon. R&R and tell something I should know O please Review even if you aren t going to say anything OC s are accepted/ needed in everyway. Episode 3- One Slap is as Good as Another.  
Sinnoh Pokedex: #157 Ralts (Feeling Pok mon) - HT 1'04" WT 14.6 lbs. - If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pok mon, its body warm up slightly.  
Sinnoh Pokedex: #139 Milotic (Beauty Pok mon) - HT 20'4" WT 357.1 lbs. - It is the worlds most beautiful Pok mon. There are many works of art featuring Milotic.  
Landed (Language index): NooB- New bee- To be new or unskilled in something Pokedex: #6 Infernape (Flame Pok mon) - HT 3'11" WT 121.3 lbs. - It uses unique fighting moves with fire omits hands and feet. It will take on any opponent.  
Ability: Blaze (A standard for most fie starter Pok mon) - Increases fire-type moves in a pinch. NationalDex: #6 Charizard (Flame Pok mon) - HT 5'07" WT 199.5 lbs. - Its wings can carry this Pok mon to altitude of 4 600 ft. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. 


	4. Chapter 3 One Slap is as Good as Another

Chapter 3 - One Slap is as Good as Another (Please R&R)

Don quickly opened his eyes to see who he just saved. He could not help it, that voice drew him in, like a drug he was taken already and to think that all came from the red belt." Hello?" he said, he was stumbling over his words, he was embarrassing himself in front of, no, below the red belt. He could feel his ears burn up; and because of all the years in crammed, battle oriented like environment; he's people skills were understandably, worse than usual, not to mention the maybe attractive woman on top of him.

Round 2, Ok going to open these eyes , he thought. Slowly and somewhat blurry, he attempted to see who the stranger was and what commotion was around him and why was Luxio growling. He stirred and listened carefully to the crowd," He's alive, He's breathing." they whispered before Don Interrupted scaring them slightly," Sorry, didn't know I was holding my breath?" He slowly lifted is torso, forgetting the 'red belt' resting on him and met her lips again. Slap! He felt that one, and the sound echoed loud and wide, now everyone heard that and Don's face reredend. He was going to start with 'Hello' then 'ow!' but he settled for 'Can I get up? Once again, he was in the near capable position of getting up, but still quite embarrassed. Slowly, steadily, with a small eyes out for stray lips, as the blurring stopped, he's ears still ringing, he looked around and felt something lift him up, the words of their chanting were slowly catching up to him,

Don ... ..Or", that wasn't it, 'Slap!' "Am I getting slapped again? Hope not." He thought.

"Don the Hero!" they cheered. Hero, I didn't Ow!' he thought before screaming in pain slightly, 'Red Belt!' He opened his eyes once again, but it was still dark? He slowly took it off and it was someone s phone number written on a T-shirt. He looked down and found himself on someone s shoulders and saw where he was headed, the Poke enter in Jubilife, 'Jubilife, yes, at least I'm heading the right way'. He looked around again and struggled to get off, 'I need to find Luxio!' then he saw something heavy headed to he's head, but he couldn't move and he could clearly see it was lights out. He closed his eyes, expecting an impact, too afraid to open his eyes until he heard," Lux Luxio!" and a small thunderbolt blasted the package in to fluff, making it look like a festival. Don returned his beloved Luxio and suddenly remembered Ralts. He saw a floating small Pok mon throwing its Poke ball, so Don caught it and returned the Pok mon. When the group eventually reached the Poke enter he and the red belt was treated for ankle burns, even after he's protests he was still forced to stay overnight.

The next morning he found red belt staring holes in to his head and giggling things like,' He sleeps like a baby... awl!' Don shook and jumped up, wide eyed and ready to defend himself, but instead of the slap he was expecting, he was greeted with food. He quickly greeted her and wanted to hear the story but the food was drawing him in and listened to her story over mouthfuls. Apparently the guy he defeated was a Pok mon thief and Officer Jenny couldn't arrest him until he showed the stolen Charizard that Don had defeated. After the story and with the plates empty he decided it was time to leave and continue his search, but with he's words he found a new problem, where were his Pok mon. His mind grew its own tunnel vision and everything around him was blacked out, Luxio, Ralts! Where are you?!" he was shouting in the blurry white area. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a Chansey that led him to the outside food court. Without Don noticing red belt (If Don doesn't know her name, how could we?) was following him the whole way, trying to explain or to say something.

She saw him in the food court having a psychic conversation with his Pok mon so she decided to join them, but only if invited," I am a self respecting female trainer and I won't force myself on a guy I don't know. Mph!" she thought as she felt something near her then a voice in her head,

If you want to, you can join us miss self respect." "He is smug but is an excellent trainer." She happily thought skipping over to him,

My saviour." Without her knowing Don was still in her head via Ralts and was smirking at her thoughts. As red belt sat down and took the initiative for introductions,

I am Pryas Maya, water type specialist and you are?" she asked with a small smile expecting to know the name of the man that saved her. Don looked at her with a curious look stating,

I am,O! Food!" he finished hungrily as an Ambipom came towards them carrying trays of food,

Lets eat!" Maya looked at Don wide eyed," Didn't you just eat, eat like allot of food?" but Don casually replied,

That didn't count!" and when he saw her puzzled face he finished," It was free food, free food never counts. Mm pity I didn't get free chocolates, I need some tasty sugar." He looked at her and smiled but stopped half way and it seemed that he was listening to someone then he smiled and started again," I am Don! I am a starting trainer and these are my friends, Ralts and Luxio who I think you should know are the actual ones that saved you?" Don looking very puzzled was watching Maya hugging his Pok mon and saying words too fast for him to keep up with. So he casually started eating. When she was done playing/ hugging/ kissing both if his Pok mon she slowly asked,

Can I join you on your quest?" When Don didn't respond she continued,

You know, you're on a quest, I'm on a quest, and lets turn this in to an adventure." She finished weakly and looked at Don that was still very unresponsive.

"Ok!" he exclaimed," Now I'm listening. Shoot." So Maya repeated herself and Don's mind went back to what the professor had said about there being a lot of people on their journeys that could help him on his quest and slowly, but accepted then asked,

Are you alone or are with a friend? And is that friend joining us?" Maya then explained that her friend that she nicknamed Rose would join them and that she was currently preparing for a contest, as a joke Don decided to enter himself, Ralts and Luxio.

Later that night they decided to stay in the forest nearby to get used to the fact that they would be sleeping in the forest and similar lands for quite a while. The girls never showed their Pok mon but he still had that large and powerful Milotic stuck in the back of his head. Don decided to sleep in a tree because he was afraid that he would wake up to bulging eyes and giggling again. The girls complained asking,

What if a Skorupi snuck in to our tent or a Zubat or something degusting like that? Who will protect us?" but Don was clearly un phased and he suggested,

The wild Pok mon are expecting to be scared away by something big and scary so you shouldn't disappoint them. Make like a Rhydon and Roar, or make like a Gyradose and Screech or make like a Girafarig and? Um just make like a Rhydon and Roar?" (If you get this joke you are South African) He felt like an idiot lying to them but they didn't seem to notice but had a feeling that could have deserved him a slap. He felt as though he would sleep soundly because they seemed to care too much for their nails to climb a tree, but higher in the branches was something moving at an alarming speed towards them, but what could it be.

Don's eyes flashed wide open, following the movements of the new, quickly approaching, shadowy figure. Panicky slowly creeping its way in to his mind. I must keep the girls safe. I must at least try. Words and letters quickly crossed his mind, counting and calculating the odds of who this could be.

He slowly reached for Ralts's Poke ball, and releasing him in his chest, "Ralts, I need you to quietly teleport the girls to a hotel and teleport back as quickly as possible. Ok?" he slowly whispered. Ralts stared for a second into space then shook his head,

"Sorry I cannot, I can only teleport moving objects, and I was never able to move stagnant things. Sorry master", Ralts telepathically said.

Don looked back up and the shadow was dangerously close and did not look too friendly.

He removed his jacket and slowly drew a sword, one that seemed to be hiding in the back spine of the jacket where the red stripe was, then scratched through the many pockets and pulled out a mask, that was a shiny silvery colour, that seemed to only have a few gaps in it so see through, the gaps had a black rubber outline for safety and comfort and hooked it onto his face taking a deep breaths, focusing on the nearing shadow opponent. He pulled out another Poke ball and released Luxio,

"Protect the girls and stay silent!" He commanded,' hope that buys me some time'. He put his jacket back on but inside out this time, that showed a full white colour and a sword holster that he quickly used by sheathing the sharp, long blade.

He closed the mask to his face, and started following the shadow with his eyes. A bright glint of light gave him a signal to approach, so he silently obliged, following the shadow to a moonlit clearing.

The stranger did not hesitate to see what he was up against, turning around to reveal his appearance. He wore a dark outfit, he had on a cloak that was tied to his body by multiple belts and a mask similar to Don's, it had slits for eye holes and a cage design so that he was still able to speak. He slowly unsheathed his blade but was interrupted half way and paused to hear what his adversary was saying.

"Shouldn't we sort this out using our Pok mon?" Don suggested politely, but the stranger was not interested, "Do not insult my intelligence, it is well known that you are an experienced trainer, facing you head on with almost any Pok mon with always end in my demise, and I was planning on seeing blood tonight. So enough stalling and prepare to die!" The stranger angrily shouted. Before Don could return with a witty comment, he was greeted by a blade and an angry looking mask, showing a distorted reflection.

Shink! Don unsheathed his blade and was on a full defence, trying to find a clear opening. 'OOF!' His opponent gave him a powerful gut shot with his fist and was not as timid as Don was, using every chance he could to create an opening and cause as much damage as possible. Don was on his knees and tried to loose his pain creating opponent in the pitch black forest. 'Doff' The shadow's sword narrowly missing Don's head and slicing half way into a tree, shocking a fart out of Don.

"Now s my chance," Don whispers as he swipes his opponents side, leaving him bleeding but amazing he didn't even flinch. Don tried again but the shadow was able to release his blade and blocked just in time pushing Don back.

"O, no! I'm back at the camp, How am I supposed to keep them safe from the lunatic now? I know!" Don struggled a bit to catch his breath but whistles waiting for Luxio to come.

"Luxio, create a four level electric field around the girls and try to wake them up! Hurry, he's coming!"

Shink! "No one leaves alive!" The shadow says with a smile slicing Luxio's thighs, leaving Luxio immobile. Don angrily retaliates and trips over a thick root, falling on to his face. Swoosh! The shadow narrowly missed again slicing the tent horizontally in half, throwing the top aside. Don slowly got up, blood dripping down his face, blurry vision, returned Luxio and trying to attack shadow again. The attack was greeted by shadow's dark blade and the stirring eyes of Maya and Rose. Shadow noticed that Don was not attacking but rather defending and protecting the girls, so, now rather frustrated by his opponents distraction, was going to remove the distraction at any cost. He prepared a heavy blow towards the now frightened and wide awake Maya and released it with divesting power.

In the final second Don dove slightly over the electric wave and weakly defended against the blow, scraping the metal blades together and shooting blinding sparks everywhere and slicing Don's mask nearly in half, deeply scarring his face. Don quickly tossed the mask, regained his composure and tackled his foe to the floor, knocking both of the blades aside. The both slowly got up, but the shadow gave the first blow, a strong gut shot, dropping Don on his back, too weak to move, lying helplessly watching the scene unfold, leaving shadow time to catch his breath.

Maya shot up to save Don but was hit by the electric wave that was supposed to protect her, paralyzing her. Maya collapsed onto Don, their lips millimetres apart and both seemingly unable to move.

The field was down temporarily and Rose felt brave, so she shot up nearly as Maya and swung her fist at the confused villain but with her arm strait and stretched reaching for his face, she was hit by the electric wave paralysing her in mid swing and because her force, she toppled over and hit this privates on the way down, landing her back on Maya's back. The shadows mask fell off as he slowly toppled over, with his face landing on Rose's chest, leaving Rose furious but frozen in place. Bzzt! The electric field flashed back on, paralysing all of them in their same positions.

Will they find out who this new character is? Find out next time on LotD!

Next chapter - Living in the Past

Please R&R. I really enjoyed writing this piece if work. Thank you to slayerboy919 for the awesome review. 


	5. Chapter 4 Living in the Past

Chapter 4 Living in the past

Don PoV

I woke up groggy, cramped and with an uncomfortably heavy load pushing me down. I slowly looked up and quickly ignored the grass burns on my neck because of what was resting on me. Red belt s head was cosily resting on my neck and the lack of comfort ability dissipated as quickly as it came. Above her was the back of Rose s head and her hazel hair and blonde highlights were littering my face, which was oddly familiar and making me want to sneeze, but I gracefully resisted the new need, but it was who was on top of her that caught my attention, someone more than familiar, someone I knew most of my rather short and eventful life. He was the man I just fought, no, he was my age but for some reason I just couldn t remember.

*(Flashback)*

It was 6 years and 3 days ago, the day I was going to get my own Pok mon, my first Pok mon. I had already chosen the one I wanted and the one I had already chosen the moves I would teach. I wanted to become the greatest trainer since they started the Elite 4 program and somehow I still remember the T.V adverts, The four greatest trainers in the world will be lead by a champion greater than them all. That is the new challenge that trainers are brought with, can you face the test? It was a dream to think that I would ever be that good, but that is not why I have brought you back in to the more dormant parts of my mind.

I woke up, ready to rise for the day. I only woke early when I was expecting something great, so I was up much earlier than my usual 10 am, or when I expected at 8, no, rather I rose at a new personal wide wake record of 6. For the first hour I complained unnecessarily but slowly and finally remembered why I woke today, today was the day I get my Chimchar!

So I jumped out of my flame printed covers and ripped off my bright red pyjamas and dove in the bathroom, noisily doing what I had to, waking my family in the process. Their moans and complains could not compare to my bright beaming face and unexpected hyperactivity, that could not be tainted or altered in any way. My parents warned me that I might run out of energy before I left for my journey, but I just brushed it off.

I dressed in the outfit that I prepared 2 years before that day and swore never to change until my journey was over; it was a white, slightly long but comfortable jacket that I wore because it had a lot of pockets to carry my sweets and that I would grow into by the time I got back to my family, a small bag that could carry everything I need, a black and white, comfortable and light tracksuit pants, running shoes that actually looked good and that were two sizes too big so I never had to replace them, a wallet used to keep the money that I was saving his entire life, but it wasn t as if my parents didn t have money rather that I wanted to start my journey without it being given to me and a belt to hold my Poke balls so I never would lose them.

Just before I jumped out I greeted my parents and my little sister and not to forget my parents starter Pok mon, Blastoise and Maganium (The rest of them were taken for breeding or were released into their natural habitat).

I had everything I needed to I headed out into the world to see the world through my own eyes and I prayed to Arceus that it was a time I would never forget, but as most people knew Arceus had an evil sense of humour. I rushed out of the house with my grin glowing I rushed out of my parents holiday home in Twinleaf town and scurried to Sandgem Town. On my way I met someone I have known my entire life, my best friend Dre. Dre wore the same thing everyday, tight jeans and a dark hoodie.

We continued to rush to the Professors laboratory and outside we found the third part of their group that we called the triple D. Her name was Dues known to their group as D. She was the sexy and sassy part of their group that we enjoyed having around. She was wearing and extremely short skirt that exposed more than necessary, a short tank top and a skimpy leather jacket that couldn t warm a Charizard. Her blonde hair and dark highlights was her signature look that I seemed to get slapped by every so often and her bright brown eyes seemed to drown you in mystery.

We rushed to her and skipped the normal greeting formalities, because we would be together for quite a while, we rushed in, and I got slapped by her blue, long hair in my face, to join the twenty something crowd of people that was clearly mostly adults that seemed to be ushered out by the professor and his small army of assistants.

The professor was clearly an old man, he was covered in white and grey neatly cut hair but was only lightly tainted by wrinkles. He seemed to always be wearing a white lab coat and the thick white eyebrows of his that seemed to make him look slightly more intelligent.

There were nine people excluding us and we knew them by name. Well to be honest they knew them by name because I was terrible with faces, so I just grinned at the semi-known people. After a quick greeting we all turned our attention to the aged man speaking.

Welcome and I guess you know why you are all here today, he said with a hearty laugh, You have all come to receive your very own first Pok mon. Behind me... He continued while gesturing, Is twelve Pok mon that you will get to choose from, but it will be completely randomly. Your choices are between Chimchar, Tirtwig and Piplup. Under your chairs are numbers and the choosing process will be done in numerical order...

By the time he had finished talking, everyone had seen their numbers and was waiting in line to pick their Pok mon. I was standing in front and Dre was at the back. So the Professor gently gestured to start picking and I dove at the opportunity. I grabbed the one white and red Poke ball that he had been eyeing since I got here and I knew exactly what it was, but I rushed outside and released the Pok mon on the dirt floor just to be sure. After a few minutes everyone was done with their selections they were handed a Pokedex (a wonderful Pok mon encyclopaedia) and a few Poke balls.

I waited a few minutes for my friends to get done and we rushed to out respective homes and agreed to meet again at the Professors lab.

So I merrily hopped my way home with my Chimchar resting in his Poke ball that was attached to my belt and sped up when it was in view. Something was very wrong with this picture. My house was on fire, there was smoke spewing everywhere and there were big vehicles surrounding it, my parents were nowhere to be seen and Blastoise and Maganium were under attack. I felt that I was helpless. I ran down the endless grass meadow and threw my new Pok mon into the flames. Chimchar absorb the fire! Absorb it all! I screamed through the smoke, but the small fire monkey was too frightened to move, so I bellowed again, Chimchar I am you trainer, now listen to me and absorb the flames now! This time the flame ape listened, straitened and stiffened his entire body and drew the heat from the flames and absorbed it all into itself. I ran in the house, by diving through the window, looked around for a sign of anyone else and grabbed my little monkey.

There was a familiar voice coming through the confusion and the broken window screaming for me to hurry and get out, but I ignored it until I felt the panic set in, the smoke was everywhere and it was confusing me like the attack would have. I felt Chimchar move, but returned him in to the Poke ball and rushed toward the voice.

I looked out and saw Dre was standing with a Chimchar at his heels and was ordering it to use Ember on the mass Pikachu surrounding it. I threw my Pok mon and saw that my little Chimchar had evolved in to a larger monkey, a Monferno. Monferno run up to them and release all the energy that you gained from the fire and melt all of their equipment. Without having to ask again the larger ape used the Overheat attack and melted everything around him revealing a team Rocket emblem that seemed slightly different to the original.

I looked around again and saw that my parents Pok mon were being captured and my tired Monferno was being electrocuted. I tried to command it to do something but I was paralyzed by one of their Pikachu. The Pikachu all circled him, electrocuting him and covering him with a bag.

I turned around and saw Dre also getting beat and shouted something that sounded like run and get help. I was frozen in position and saw my life burning in front of my eyes. It was all over and I didn t even get a chance to say goodbye.

*(End of flashback)*

That was such a sad time that I had hoped to forget, but it seemed like now that it was all I had left to live for.

I woke up and was greeted by soft infatuating lips. I knew something was wrong. I slowly and casually opened my eyes, saw soft eyelashes and intoxicated (in a good way) blonde hair littering my face. I noticed that all the weight was gone and that this was a light blonde with a very familiar figure. I tried to raise my arms to embrace her the way she was cradling my head but they stayed down as if they were pinned down by an Onyx. I titled my head slightly and felt feeling return to my arms, so I slowly lifted them and was greeted unexpectedly as the first time. Slap!

Maya slapped me again after just kissing me so well. I was shocked and completely frozen in place. Going over the things I did wrong so far. Mm, Well I just woke and was taken advantage of with a kiss, so what could it be. I got up and saw the girls huddled in a corner, Maya was crying and Rose was glaring daggers at me, when they saw me getting up, they left for the city acting as if I had just violated one of them. Ah! This is Dre s work. I turned around and saw him laughing, collapsed in the floor.

I jumped up and he came towards me, Morning buddy, did you enjoy breakfast? Whahaha! he collapsed again holding his sides.

Funny. I said blankly, Now how did you get an innocent girl to kiss a stranger?

He wiped the tears and answered with a terrible impression of Maya, Oh no! It looks like he isn t breathing. He looks like he is dead. Maybe someone should give him the kiss of life? Whahaha! He laughed falling down again. Then slowly got up and wiped the tears away, Told you I would get you back for what you did at the Cinnabar Islands. It took weeks to defrost my but! and to get away from an angry legendary!

Now I was the one laughing on the floor, What can I say? Articuno got you good! Whahaha! Wait, but I m slowly starting to think it was unfair to involve them. Um, buddy, where is D?

Sorry to say this but D thinks you are dead and thinks I m a liar. You see, after we raided the Rocket base in Johto, I gave you an update and she didn t want to talk to you and said I made a program to simulate you. So think of what I did a gift. Tada! You are alive, a gift from me to you!

Don and Dre and not to forget Luxio went to Jubilife city to find the rather angry girls, and what seemed to be much more exiting

A/N What did you think? R&R and I ll do what I can Don t forget OC s still wanted

Next Chapter- The Rise of Ty!

Every 5th episode will be slightly more violent and/or more hectic than the others. 


	6. Chapter 5 The Ruturn of Ty!

Chapter 5 The Return of Ty!

Don and Dre walked in to the clearing with Luxio at his heels, Dre, friend, buddy, did you bring Ty? Don asked wide eyed with a weak grin staring at the army of mini Rockets with horrid uniforms, for the women it was a full pink overall outfit with a large R in the front and back and the males wore blue and all bellowing their motto with a lifeless, unified voice.

Don was slightly fearful at the great amount of enemies and their seemingly endless supply of Pok mon. When Dre slowly caught what Don was saying, he shook a bit and grabbed a Poke ball from his side and handed it to him smiling ear to ear muttering of how he was going to take each and every one of them out, I m going to break your nose and bite you ear and stab you and leap-frog over you while kicking your buddy in the face and punch you and . He started daydreaming and faded out with the look of a paranoid lunatic smeared across his very joyful face.

Don had also blanked out when he grabbed the Ultra ball, feeling its warmth against his cheeks. He quickly returned the unhappy, injured and protesting Luxio and told him to rest. He started smiling as he felt the immense heat flood out of the minimised sphere, the power being exerted was wonderfully addictive.

Wait! Where are the girls? Are they missing again? Don thought curiously, but he was quickly answered when he saw the large Milotic and a much smaller Floatzel next to it, That must be Rose s Pokemon Don thought.

He surveyed the full extent of the area and saw tons of amateur trainers taking on tons of weak Teen Rocket goons. He looked toward the centre of the hordes of people and saw who seemed to be the leaders. There were two people about Don s age and they were just watching and were wearing different outfits, seemingly uninterested in the petty fights.

The female had silver hair that glistened in the suns morning rays that matched her white and silver long formal looking dress and silver high heels to match. The male on the other-hand was dressed in full red in a winter theme with an Arcanine fur collar, a striped dark red outfit and dyed red hair to match. The Arcanine dressed man saw Don and they seemed to both have the same idea and stared running towards each other.

Everyone seemed to stop their fights, people and Pokemon alike, and stared at what they never expected, the Teen Rocket leader. Apparently his name was Blaze, the fire leader of their new organization and he had destroyed every single person that challenged him no matter how great. Don smirked at his newest rival and hoped for something great.

Blaze casually tossed a Poke ball in to the air and a large orange lion-like beast with shining, large fangs and stripes down its sides; it also had white groomed fur around its ankles and head. The beast towered over its trainer and started running next to him.

Don was happy for a good challenge as he heard their comments and started a run with Ty s Poke ball filling his hands. He tossed the sphere high and watched as every one gasped in awe, well every one except Dre who was having his own Rocket destroying party. The grey and gold sphere flew high and majestically stopping with great elevation and had hot flowing magma running out of it. Everyone stood with their eyes fixated and even Blaze and his Pokemon stopped to watch in awe as it slowly unfolded. The magma fell spilling to the floor creating a veil of heat covering everyone with intense warmness and a second veil that flooded to the floor as a lava curtain.

The blaze curtain began to shimmer and shake as something truly powerful was about to greet the Rocket legend and perhaps the world. Violent smog began to fill the air making the scene look much more extreme, people started to leave their houses to see what was happening, everyone that was still conscious was gaping and sweating at the sight.

Don couldn t help but break in to a laugh as he saw their faces, fear and amazement, it was just too easy. Ty and Don have practiced this entrance since he first has given him by professor Elm and has never seen anyone ever react in this way. He had told his second starter that he would be the heart in the team, the fire in their soul. Ty had been his best trained creature to date and his most powerful. Ty s moves have been practiced until they were able to warm a volcano, particularly Mt. Pryer.

The moment was set for Don s signature beast to make his entrance, so Don started eating from a bag of sweets.

The flaming curtain was shaking much more violently, and a cream paw with long sharp claws reached out to the other side. A second followed it at about the same height as Don s head. The ground began to shake slightly ever so lightly, bouncing small pebbles off the asphalt and heating them to a fiery red or immediately turning them to ash.

As the cream foot came out cracks started to erupt and spread out towards everybody that naturally moved out of the way. As the great beast started to take shape, everyone started guessing what it was and became impatient, but a great roar from the mysterious figure silenced them all. The second roar signalled that he was about to reveal himself, but one and all seem to fearful to move or even breath.

Don looked at the girls and saw that they were as scared as everyone else, but whispering to each other, Who did we agree to go on a journey with? and I m just happy he s on our side! Mph! Don thought, Seems like Ty is causing more chaos before the fight than after?

All eyes were glued to the centre of the man made arena (lots of people lined next to each other but leaving a large pathway for Don and Blaze to battle in), where Ty was starting to show the tip of his long, pointed snout. People were taking pictures and calling family telling them what they were seeing, It must be a legendary! one Rocket said to another. Don, now finished with his stashed confectioneries was becoming inpatient.

Enter great beast! Enter our earthly domain and show all your power and skill! Make them all remember your name! Make them remember Ty! The beast, the warrior, the Pokemon! Don bellowed at the top of his voice making sure everybody heard what he was saying and especially the great beast that he was ushering forth.

The silent murmurs were growing in to shouts and some shouts were about how weak the beast of he s must be, others were notes on the hidden power it must posses and the citizen s seemed to be chanting for Ty to be the one to eliminate the Rocket induced threat.

Boom! Both of the large creature s flat, stumped paws rested on the newly smouldered earth. His sharp face was showing and the dark scar over his right eye was evident. The crowd seemed to have more to say at the sight of it. Ty seemed slightly hesitant, but at the sound of the cheering he did something unexpected, he walked back.

Some people laughed and others wept, believing they were about to lose everything to the scum with fancy uniforms.

Blaze looked at Don and smirked, This is the Pokemon you choose? How pathetic! and almost as if on cue, Ty dove out from the magma haze and lifted high, curling in to a ball and covering himself with white hot flames and releasing it on his decent.

Boom! He landed on back paws, releasing a massive amount of high temperature energy and stood high and strong with confidence seeping out from every single one of its pores. The energy that was released forced everyone every one to cover their faces.

Excellent work kid! Blaze said smugly, but can it fight? Or is just there for show? Blaze now smiling with his legendary dog, which was slightly larger than him, slow started putting on gloves.

Don saw what he was doing and tightened his own, Ty, be ready for anything! I ll take the Pokemon you take the man. Don ordered seriously, but the Pokemon just glared back at him with a small smile drawing near his nuzzle. Ok! I ll take the tough looking man and you take the little chicken Pokemon, mph! Don jokingly said.

The large volcano Pokemon looked determined that he would win and happy to be battling back on its original trainer s side.

Don didn t hesitate and rushed forward with his black backed and cream underside Pokemon ran on all fours on his side, dashing to the opponent who was doing the same. Nothing was going to stand in their way at beating Teen Rocket today, nothing in the world could do that!

Don and Ty were rushing side by side awaiting their prey and awaiting their prey s demise. Dig! Don commanded and his Pokemon disappeared underground. Don was in their face, but waited until the last second to say, Eruption! and The Typhlosion blew up from underground with magma surrounding Don and Blaze.

Don swung first and connected to his face and knocked his head to the side.

Ty lifted from the ground with earth and fire encasing it and pelting the Arcanine.

Blaze with flames glowing in his eyes returned with an upper-cut that hit Don s gut and then rammed into him with a shoulder tackle and pinned Don down, choking him.

The Arcanine now furious, lifted the volcano beast with flaming jaws, slowly tightening its grip on its waist.

Don lifted his legs and wrapped them around Blaze s head and was causing as much pain as possible. Blaze quickly responded by lifting Don and dropping him hard on his back, slightly leaning towards Don s left side. They both returned quickly standing and in a fighting position, Don seemingly had received the most damage.

Ty with his own canines now glowing with a dark aura giving the Arcanine two quick but powerful bites that did its job by dropping him. The Arcanine flinched and was unable to move and Ty took advantage and fired a massive flame thrower, hitting the opposing beast head on and in its face.

Don s left arm went limp and suddenly dropped as he failed in trying to defend himself causing him a knee to his temple. Dropping him fast, but he was able to use his right arm to soften the long drop. He quickly rolled out of the way of knee stomps and quickly countered using his legs to drop Blaze as well and used a strong heel blow to Blaze s core.

Arcanine dropped down to one knee and gave a ferocious fire blast to Ty s flaming back. Ty turned around and gave a few focus punches to the near beaten Arcanine. Arcanine s fangs and long, sharp claws started flooding with violent flaming energy and dove onto the now downward collapsing Ty, but instead of fainting, Ty avoided the attack by digging underneath it and circled blasting it with a Blast burn, leaving it weakened and swirling with fatigue.

Don dragged himself to he s feet and dropped again under the weight of his own body. He slowly tried again but was knocked out by the angry and now victorious Blaze.

Ty grabbed the slightly larger monster, and through it over his head using a seismic toss to knock it out. He then turned around to see he s trainer lying unconscious, infuriated he roared almost primal and stomped the ground creating an earthquake, isolating Blaze from anyone else and jumped over the fissure. As he landed almost immediately the gorge lit up bellowing with gigantic flames. Ty s teeth seemed to be growing and the fire that once existed in Blaze s eyes were surely extinguished. Growling, threatening, and keeping his eyes aware of any movement. He s narrowed eyes flinched as he saw the man who he thought killed his trainer.

Furious, beastly and most definitely out of control, Ty was all of those and now he wanted to see the murderers blood. Enraged he released another roar but was stopped by an unexpected guest, Dre, he had jumped through the flames and covered his face and body with what seemed to be a thin blanket to stop the flames from harming him. Dre glared at the beast and tried to reason with it, looking back to Don to see if he was alive or if the Typhlosion s worries were verified.

Don was groggy and weak, so he slowly turned on to his back and was scavenging through his pockets and finally pulling out a chocolate to get rid of his blood taste in his mouth. Dre saw this and was rather confused and began to laugh because he knew this was typical Don behaviour. He looked back at Blaze to find him unconscious and thought it was probably induced by crazy, giant, fiend syndrome.

The flames dissipated and the ground closed. Ty was happy to see he s trainer breathing again. The flames on Ty s back smoked away and he dove to his trainer. Calm down boy, just relax. We ll go to the Poke centre and get patched up.

Ty just looked at his trainer with big eyes and hugged him tightly causing Don more pain that discomfort. Dre make sure that I am able to talk to that Rocket grunt when he wakes. Dre just nodded and helped the authorities disperse the crowed.

Don looked up smiling and wondering if he would have a normal boring day as a new trainer and if everyone he meets will be as welcoming. His thoughts seemed to swarm around if all his Pokemon would care as mush about Don s health as Ty or if this was just a fluke. A strong but gust of wind brushed across his bruised face and for a second he saw the now blushing woman that was standing next to Blaze. He had to find out who she was or at least just her name and as quickly as she had come, she had vanished again, just as quickly as she had come.

Don was taken to the Poke centre and so was his Typhlosion. They were taken to emergency recovery and Don was getting a little jealous because Ty had more visitors than him, although Don s visitors stayed until he could stand.

When Don rose for the first time Ty released himself to properly greet his trainer for the first time in what seemed like years. He shot up and hugged his master and he looked like he was on the verge of crying, but before anyone had a chance to see if he actually was he returned himself and pretended to sleep. Don was still wondering about the days events had his thoughts meshed away by Rose s impaceint voice,

Don are you ready for the contest because I don t want to be known as the girl that came with the slacker!

Everyone laughed it off and Don started thinking of how he would get that right and where would he find the time to buy new chocolates because Ty melted everything in his pockets. Something in the corner of the room caught his eye and hopped back to the bed,

Sorry but can you guys leave the, I seem to have a visitor. He said seriously. They looked around but saw no one else there. Before Don could urge them on, Dre ushered the girls and himself out of the clean white room.

Don looked to the open window, You may enter. We will not be interrupted. He said plainly. There was a strong gust and a girl no older than 13 years old, seemed drift in the room.

Greetings, brother!

A/N I love dramatic family orientated moments. So, what did you think for a person that doesn t expect that his country can t take the world cup heat? Anyways R&R and enjoy OC s still wanted!  
Next Chapter- Do You Contest My Contest? 


	7. Chapter 6 Do You Contest My Contest?

Chapter 6 Do You Contest My Contest?

A/N OK Before I start with this new level of chaos I must start with saying thanks to- The Lemonator; Altaria Fan; slayerboy929, for the wonderful reviews and beautifully presented OC's. I hope how you like them inserted; it is really helping story development, but if you feel I am not presenting them correctly then please guides me to your vision. OK The chapter I've been longing to write (Namely to get her off my back and put her in already).

'Brother? I haven't been called that in ages! Don silently thinks as he questioningly (not sure if it is a real word) glared at the beautiful and cocky girl he once knew.

She had an evil smiled plastered on the plastic, pale face. She had deliberately came at this time to catch him slightly off guard, knowing that he would think that it was one of his silent friends again. She chose her words carefully as she toyed with her dark, woollen (that seemed to come from a powerful Flaffy) coat that almost glided on the floor around her, emitting small electrical pulsations from the tips,

O cry the beloved heart or is the fearless Don, flinching at the very sight of me?" she smirked as she dominated the monologue. Her dark brown eyes glinted in the shine of the sunrise. Her already lengthened smile broadened even more, giving her a doll-like appearance; she slowly tilted her head and rested it on her right shoulder, with a slight quizzical look now dominating over her now lost happiness. She approached him like a curious hunter to its injured prey, just to see it is still alive. She glared at him, almost disappointed at the lack of fight and met his nose with her own in a playful manner.

Don was clearly overwhelmed by seeing his sister for the first time in years, and slowly allowed the water works to flow. 'I missed you. I searched for you. I've even feared the worst at some points in my short lived life.' He wanted to say but first allowed himself to find the right words to express how he felt. He eventually decided on,

Where are mom and dad? And how did you of all people find me? Where are Blaster and Leaf Head?" He questioned, slowly growing in confidence as the words fell out. He slowly started standing moving his long-lost sister back a few steps then without thinking; he grabbed her and held her tight. 'This is her! This is Ree!', but she clearly had not seen it coming brushing him off leaving him confused again.

"Ahem!" she started with the arrogance he remembered her for," Big brother? You can collect our parents Pokemon from our home-sweet-home, I'm nearly sorry to have to do this, but I didn't come to say 'Hi', and have a fag little get together. I actually have a job and I came here to get it done and to get paid. I was assigned to remove threat number 10 on my list and you are it; so..." she trailed off.

Don dropped back down, sitting down and absorbing all of the information that he was being forced to accept, but his thoughts of what to do next, were quickly over-shadowed by the imposing figure with clicking fingers and a not-too-happy face.

"Ahem!" she started, clearly upset (to say in the least)," Same old Donny-boy and clearly the same attention span. Can you listen for just a minute?" she continued shaking her head childishly and threatening him with her finger," Now, you will not be able to see our parents, and I need to increase my rank if I want full, private access to unfriendly employees, but to do that I need to kill you and thee other 9 people on this list. Now do you understand?"

"What kind of logic is that you back-stabbing witch?!" Don spat," To think I searched for you and called you family! You are my sister, last time I saw you was back in Johto as a prisoner, you meant everything to-"

Don was cut off by the now very angry and very darkly dressed girl, she wore clothes, that Don thought were to old for a 13 year old girl, a long dark woollen coat with a black V neck top underneath that looked as though it had a pink heart printed on it that looked like it came from the Teen Rocket logo, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black and white Levi shoes. Her face, now contested with rage had brown bangs covering slightly less than half of it, levitating on her eyebrows. The air around her seemed to spark with electrical energy as her fury grew,

Don't you dare insult me, you pathetic fool! How dare you bad mouth me you ingrate! We were once family, but now, you will rot in hell!" She bellowed, releasing large sparks from her exaggerated outfit and blasting any metal object around her.

She stepped back to the window she came through and pulled a dark grey Poke ball with a gold pattern on it, from her coat and released a creature that looked to be made of pure fire, with an orange and red flame pattern over its pair shaped body and flames the seemed to seep out of it,

"Mag!" It breathed as a thick cloud of smoke flew from its nostrils.

"Maggi, Ember please?" Ree asked with the most polite and girly voice that Don thought she had or could pull out at whim. The Magmortar nodded and released a small ball of fire, perfectly aimed at Don's chest.

'Flippin' hell!' Don coughed as he dove to the ground, watching as the hospital bed burst into flames. His eyes went blank as his body went to survival mode, tossing Ty and calmly commanding something that sounded like 'Blast Burn!' and Ree returned using the same words and commanding her creature.

Both massive blasts collided pushing Ty back to the door and Maggi the Magmortar on to the very small balcony. Neither one of the Beasts would let down on power and they actually forced their power to rise.

Whoosh! The energy from both creatures increased again and the heat from it started melting any plastic and caused the paint on the wall to bubble. Ree was sweating profusely, but Don didn't even seem to notice the embers shooting off. The heat spread to the curtains and the linen for the bed, turning it to ash almost instantly.

One floor below in the lobby, Dre was on the video phone with Dues.

"I'm being honest Don is still-" Dre explained, but was interrupted by the signal breaking and the screen going fuzzy. He automatically rested back, sighed then looked up to silently distract himself from wondering what was happening with the phone line. What he saw was the paint bubble up and burn over slightly just before turning black and locking frozen in place. He quickly looked around to see who was watching, but no one seemed to have noticed. He ran over to Maya and Rose,

"Do you have water Pokemon? I need to use one now. No time to explain." He hurriedly said. They both looked at him with confused faces and turned to one another before both of them started digging in to their purses and handing over a Poke ball. He grabbed both of them and stumbled as fast as he's feet could take him, upstairs and bashed the burning door down.

He was sunned as he saw who Don was battling but quickly jumped back to reality and tossed out both Pokemon. He slowly saw a large beautiful Milotic and a tough looking Floatzel, but before he could give a command Ree released an Electrivire. The sparks shot from its body uncontrollably and fainted the Floatzel instantly. Dre commanded the Milotic to use surf on Maggi. The creature nodded and obliged.

Don on the other hand was already drawing his second Pokemon and released Luxio.

Luxio turned around and charged for the Electrivire, biting and clawing his way on the stagnant beast. Ree called out an Exploud and Don, who had just returned to he's senses, knew what to expect from the fully mouthed beast.

"Hyper Voice. Now!" The dark haired girl commanded and the purple creature stood, took a second to breath in and as he was about to attack a large energy ball, just missing Maggi and the Exploud, destroyed a large chunk of the wall, and in the flash of confusion; Ree returned her Pokemon and disappeared. From the skies a large Dragon was seen, red, purple, proud and majestic; almost floating on the air itself.

A new trainer landed the beast and introduced himself with a friendly smile," I am Tyler and this is Drako. We saw the fight from the sky and thought we could help. The boy was shorter than Don, with a very narrow build; he had a pair of blue goggles in his short brown hair and held a hand out, while the other was gripping his Katana tight.

Dre being the friendly person he is, introduced himself and tried to make conversation, but Don, who the greeting was originally intended for, was rather inspecting the Salamance and trying to see if he's sister left a paper-trail.

Don eventually spoke," I know this Pokemon. I've battled it before. It is infamous for its strength and endurance, but lacks in general speed and defence." The blue eyed stranger was completely dumb-stuck and replied,

"That s not possible, this was my dad's Salamance and I saw every fight it was in." Don looked around it and was shortly followed by Ty, who sniffed the still standing creature.

"Now I remember. Dre this is Tyler Cordell's toy. He tried to beat P-Jet with this remember, it was back in Sevii? Ah, so you must be Ty. I've honestly heard nothing about you." Ty quickly nodded as if he remembered, but Tyler looked shocked at them knowing his fathers name and who he was, just by looking at his Pokemon.

Dre coughed up a laugh at Don's statement and continued," Except that you want to become a girly coordinator. Ha ha! Come on, you of all people, son of the great Tyler and Jane Cordell. You could become great trainers, just like them!"

Tyler shot a dangerous glare at Dre, as though he had been seriously insulted. He shifted on his feet and shouted in Dre's face," I'm not my famous parents little lap dog and I'll not be compared to them! I am own self and I'll find my own way of achieving my dream! Ok?"

Don ignored the Ty's shouting and remembered something,' you can get the Pokemon from our home', he quickly reacted and started talking to Dre," I think that it is time to collect the 8. Sorry to have to chase you off so fast but you now know the situation; and lastly, get Dues here so she can see that I am alive." he finished with a grin. Dre nodded handed Don the retuned Pokemon and jumped out the window.

Don and Ty spoke for a bit and went downstairs quietly, hoping that no one would notice them leaving the battle damaged room. They healed their Pokemon and went to the girls to introduce Ty.

"Girls, you should know that we are about to be hunted by hundreds of strangers in a fools mission, because I have maybe insulted the wrong person, so I think you should each get a body guard. Here is Ty; he will be one of them. Now you two get to choose the second one. You have 10 seconds or I choose for you again.

Rose dove and tackled Ty to the ground, sitting on him and hugging he's head tight," He is soo cute. Can I name him? Can I keep him? Can I..." She trailed off screaming how much she loves him. Ty on the other hand, was held down and didn't know how to respond and eventually just fainted.

Maya slowly got up and slowly circled Don," I pick this one Daddy." she teased with a smile as she grabbed Don's but, but Don responded by diving back and shaking his head vigorously saying that she had to pick someone else. She walked around for a bit, and soon gave up.

Bing! The doors to the Centre opened and Maya's eyes fell upon the red haired stranger with a matching red jacket. She ran up to him and they spoke at the door for a few minutes. He shook and nodded his head at certain times and then approached Don, Rose and the unconscious Ty.

This is Jaden Namikaze, he is my new handler." She introduced, but saw Don with raised eyebrows and she responded," Do you approve; daddy?" She ended with her words dripping with sarcasm. Don looked at him and marked possible weak spots on the intimidating figure, but nodded and nearly said something sarcastic, but Jayden rather interjected,

"So all I have to do is protect her and I get food everyday? And aren't you a bit young to have a 16 year old child?" He asked with a very confused look.

Don replied," Don't worry about that. Ok now that everyone is paired up, coordinators and trainers. We can go to the contest hall and get this over and done with." He stood and left for the door," I'll see you there I just need to visit an old friend.

They made their way to the contest hall, all 4 chatting and telling who they are and their history, family and even their future goals.

"I'm sorry sir, you may not enter," The booth attendant said as he saw Tyler "By order of Tyler and Jane Cordell. You are a trainer and may not enter contests."

Tyler looked as though he was shot. How could his parents do this to him, they know that this is his dream. Jaden was unsure of what was happening. They girls looked confused and angry; they would make a plan to get in.

Anyways, Don who was already inside, made his way to an empty seat next to a girl wearing a blue beret (or close enough), a white scarf (in Jubilife heat?), and put his arm over her shoulder. She immediately shook him off, and was about to snap at him, but his dark green eyes met her olive green eyes and she was silenced. She knew who he was and knew it wasn't wise to aggravate him in a public area (if you can find an old Galactic Grunt or higher ranked, asked them what happened to their building). He looked at her questioningly, almost hoping to hear her angry comment that never came, she then shot him an angry glare and said calmly,

"Touch me again and I will kill you!" but Don met her violent words with an evil grin.

"Is that how you greet a friend, Poke-thief?" In the seat behind them was someone listening to their conversation; he had short black hair with a stripe running though it; absorbing every word, but the girl noticed very easily, who was there.

She looked at him properly this time and inquired," I thought you forgave me?"

He replied after taking a deep breath," I forgive my enimies, but I remember their name's"

A/N Sorry I was going to go deeper with the emotion of the ending, but I was kind of rushed so R&R and tell me how you think I treated you OC's. More wanted, so have a field day. Next chapter- And Her Name Was Stratos!

I thought I should say who appears in here from your OC's, in the order of appearance.

OC from The Lemonator

Name: Tyler James Cordell

Nickname: Ty

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Hometown: Rustboro, Hoen

Appearance: Short light brown hair cut in a serious crew cut. Blue eyes with smaller than average pupils. Average height and rather thin. Wears a pair of goggles in his hair (Digimon style), a black shirt with blood red eyes. Keeps a black sword on his belt.

Personality: Despite his rather eerie look, he is a dazed, lost in thought kind of person, considerably better suited for a coordinator than a trainer. He acts extremely clumsy and often walks into things while in deep thought. While battling it seems to bore him utterly, contests seem to snap him back into reality. He secretly hates his parents for putting so much pressure on him to become a battler, something he doesn't wish to be. During his short stint as a coordinator, he was shown to be extremely skilled at set task. He often treats his Pokemon better than most people, and is shown to have a stronger connection to any Pokemon, wild or trainer-owned, than any other human.

Family: Jane Cordell, age 47. Formally Elite 4 Champion and renowned battler. Is hated by her son for pressuring him to become a trainer.  
Tyler Cordell Sr, age 50. Like his wife, he was formally a member of the Elite 4 and well known trainer famous for his off-key balling style. While he will never show, he is despised by his son for his intense pressure to become a trainer despite his obvious lack of aptitude.

History: His parents were world-renowned trainers. While Tyler was more of a coordinator at heart, his parents weighed pressure on him to become a trainer, which he eventually did. He has been lost in his head ever since.

Pokemon: Salamance/ Drako Male Vicious and torturous He will attempt to rip anyone to shreds unless specifically told not to by his trainer. Salamance will attack viciously with no regard for anyone's welfare, including his own. Flamethrower, Hyper beam, Draco Meteor, Thunderbolt.

Espeon/ Crystal Female Very gentle and graceful. Is extremely calm and kind around people, yet she seems to have a natural evil detector, staying away from people she deems evil. Almost never used in battle, only a relic of his coordinator days.  
Psychic, Wish, Psybeam, Zap Cannon, Future Sight.

Bulbasaur Male An insane klutz with a rather humour filled personality. Likes to gag around with everyone, especially with his trainer and people he likes. Never used in battle, only a relic from his coordinating days.  
Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar beam, Sunny Day, Tackle.

Occupation: Currently trainer, (formally and hopefully future) coordinator.

Goals: To return his coordinator roots by slowly phasing out of the battling world.

Number of badges: 4 Hoen.

OC for slayerboy929

Name: Jaden Namikaze

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Hometown: Viridian, Kanto

Appearance: Spiky red hair and mahogany brown eyes, he has a black T-shirt with a red jacket and black pants and a black hat with a flame symbol on it and had red fingerless gloves.

Personality: He acts like a goof, he is really stubborn and never gives up, but sometimes he has a big mouth and he cares for he's friends, he likes to eat, and he dislikes people who think that they are better than everybody else.

Family: He has a mother and a little sister, but he's father died.

History: He s father died when he was 5, so he only has a mother and a little sister since then. So he started his journey, he got to the top of the indigo 8 of the Indigo Plateau and the top 4 of at the Hoen league, then he went to Johto which he won the Silver Conference, then he went and challenged the Kanto- Johto Elite 4, but he lost on his final battle against Lance, which Jaden took hard, but Lance promised Jaden that when the time was right they would battle again for the title of leadership of the Elite 4. Then he defeated all of the Sinnoh Elite 4, he then continues to the Kanto battle Frontier.

Pokemon: Charizard Male Stubborn Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Seismic toss, Dragon Rage.

Dragonite Male Playful Dragon Rage, Seismic toss, Flamethrower, Hydro pump, Thunderbolt.

Grovyle Male A show-off with a kind heart.  
Leaf Blade, Solar beam, Double Kick, Cut, Pound, (and soon to be added) Leaf storm.

Pupitar Female Doesn't like to fight.  
Earthquake, Hyper beam, Harden, Close Combat

Buizel Male Show-off with a kind heart Aqua Jet, Water gun, Hydro pump, Aqua tail.

Totodile Female Playful, jumpy and likes to play a lot Water gun, Hydro pump, Bite, Crunch, Aqua Tail.

Occupation: Trainer

Goals: Become the leader of the Elite 4

Number of badges: 8 Hoen, 8 Kanto, 8 Johto, 8 Sinnoh. Has defeated all of the Elite 4 heads in Kanto.

OC from Altaria Fan

Name: Lauren Silverfeather

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hometown: Ecrurteak, Johto

Appearance: Blue beret like hat with silver Poke ball pin on the side. A white scarf, black jacket over a blue T-shirt with a silver Poke ball pattern on it; a black pants and a silver waste bag. Shoulder length chestnut brown hair and olive green eyes.

Personality: Speaks pretty formally. She is polite, but lets out the occasional sassy/ rude remark. as she is too honest for her well being. Adamant, when she sees something that is wrong or that she does not like, she will use every last bit of energy to fix it/ terminate it/ change it. A lone wolf, she does not have many friends and it is difficult to get her to like you. When you DO get her to like you, however, she will become so loyal that she will be willing to die for you. She seriously lacks confidence, and has extremely high expectations of herself. Suspicious of others and their motives, this earns her many enemies. Calm, clever and collect even in dire situations, she often figures out and notices things before anyone else does. This surprises them. Very intimidating to others.

Family:

History: A former Pokemon thief, she started in Hoen when she acquired 4 badges and continued until halfway through Kanto. She became so good at her work that she was even hired several dozen times by Team Rocket. She did it mainly for profit, though she stole a couple of rare Pokemon for herself. In Kanto, Lugia appeared and persuaded her to stop. She has returned every stolen Pokemon since.

Pokemon: Baziken Blaze Male He is very modest and holds Lauren in high regard. His personality is very similar to his trainer's.  
Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Mirror Move, Quick Attack, Focus Blast. Ability Blaze.

Empoleon Aqua Lauren stole him from Professor Rowan as an egg, but was later given to her after Rowan saw how close the two were. He is a very helpful and non-proud for Empoleon. Holds Blaze in high regard.  
Hydro pump, Flash Cannon, Aqua Jet, Toxic, Ice beam, Ability is Torrent.

Altaria Stratos Female She is very warm and friendly and will go out of her way to hug anyone with her cotton wings if they talk to her trainer.  
Cotton Spore, Dragon Pulse, Air Cutter, and Dragon Dance, Perish Song. Ability Natural Cure.

Gardevoir Clair She is extremely sassy and her bad attitude has caused trouble for Lauren on more than one occasion.  
Psychic, Hypnosis, Magical Leaf, Double Team, Light Screen. Ability Trace.

Gengar Shadow He is almost always happy and keeps his happy temperament even in dire situations. Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Shadow Claw. Ability is levitated.

Ditto Xerox Transform

Occupation:

Goals: To hunt down and bring back every Pokemon she stole for Team Rocket.

Number of badges: 8 badges from all regions (in the order of Hoen, Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto), 1 Elite 4 member in Hoen, 2 in Sinnoh, 3 in Johto and 4 in Kanto. Defeated all Sinnoh Brains except for Darach, of whom she now has a sour rivalry towards.  
OC from

Name: Shane Hacker

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hometown: Twinleaf, Sinnoh

Appearance: Short black hair with stripe running through it. He stands at 1; 94 m and has an athletic build; deep onyx eyes; tanned skin and wears a sleeveless T-shirt. He wears fingerless gloves and black pants with a belt that holds his Poke balls.

Personality: He is the silent type, rarely speaking and rarely smiling, this usually gives him a mysterious look, but beyond that, he is a loyal friend. He usually has girl s attention because of his way of acting. He is extremely over protective of children. He usually prefers to keep his distance even in the time to set camp.

Family: He doesn't talk about his family; the only thing he knows is that his father was a Team Rocket member that died in a mission. His mother died giving birth to his sister Laura, who was taken away by Team Rocket. Since then he vowed to make them pay and he would rescue his sister.

History:

Pokemon: Sable eye Male He is always out of the Poke ball, usually on Shane's shoulder. He is very quiet and was only born last week. He still acts like a baby.  
Faint Attack, Shadow Sneak, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, and Shadow Claw, Confuse Ray, Punishment, Knock Off.

Umbreon Female Shy Agility, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Bite.

Haunter Male A joker.  
Shadow Punch, Curse, Destiny Bond, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Night Shade, Hypnosis.

Weavile Male Loner Quick Attack, Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Icy Wind, Faint Attack, Ice beam, Double Team.

Occupation: Trainer

Goals: To save his sister and become the best Dark/ Gost type Pokemon master.

Number of badges: 


	8. Chapter 7 And Her Name Was Stratos

Chapter 7- And Her Name Was Stratos/ Don't Pika- on My -Chu

"What do you mean he can't compete? Who gives you the power not to allow someone to join in?" Rose said, nearly screaming at the doorman, but the man took no notice of her anger and calmly pointed to the sign that was fortunately placed right next to him. It read clearly and plainly,' Right of admission reserved.", then the guard then said bluntly," Only a person of high power and respect can overturn the decision."

Everyone stood dumbfounded and the guard stood at his clumsy pose again. Rose's tears started to curl and were about to drip but Ty brushed it off and said,

"My parents have the power and connections to stop almost anyone from doing something that they don't approve of. Power, money and connections; that is a dangerous list of things for obsessive parents to have."

Maya's eyes started to glow bright with a brand new idea," Lets get Don! He would know what to do, I'm sure of it. I wonder what he is doing anyways." She suggested with a blinding white smile. She started hopping as she and a teary eyed Rose ran in to find Don, leaving the guys oblivious to what had just happened.

Back inside-

"Don't call me that, my name is Lauren! I don't work for Team Rocket anymore. How did you know where to find me anyway?" the green eyed Lauren coughed at Don, while playfully smacking him.

"Ok, Lauren- stole my Empoleon- thief, Will told Dre yesterday and I happily entered myself in the contest as an excuse to tease you."

"*Calling Don for the last time to make his appeal! ** Last call for Don to make an appeal*" The shaky voice echoed through the hall and Don shrugged while pulling Ralts' Poke ball, he then tossed the twin tone coloured ball from the back of the arena, releasing the white Pokemon on the stage, slightly shaking in fear.

"Ok Ralts, it's time to shine. Use teleport and make a gateway next to you then use Double Team and pass them through the portal, Ill be next to you very soon."

The tiny psychic nodded and started his appeal, but his fear seemed to increase he's power. Ralts made a portal next to himself (because he can't teleport still objects he creates a portal), the portal shook and created a second then third until there were six purple rings circling around him. He blinked once and his eyes started to glow red and he created two dople-gangers and they floated through the rings and come out through a different one. The crowed started to cheer. Then the double team amount grew insurmountably and it looked like a giant snake swirling through the portals and with a psychic wave, what began to look like a head, opened its mouth and the original Ralts walked through.

Don made his way on to the stage as the illusions and portals dissipated and as the crowed stood to cheer.

"Remarkable"

"Wonderful"

"Your Pokemon looked healthy and clean"

Don simply bowed and returned the green hatted Pokemon and walked off the stage. People stormed towards Don and swarmed him with pictures and words of congratulations, but Don was more concerned as to where the tiny creature got the power from. He rushed outside to find Ty standing idly and Jaden bad mouthing the security.

"Ty, you will be up next so you better hurry in."

Ty's head dropped down and he mumbled," The guard won't let me in because my parents want me to become a trainer..." He's voice trailed off with an echoing sadness.

Don turned to the bouncer and remembered him almost immediately," John Terry, sick Monferno three years ago and lack of will to fight. Now will you please allow my friend here entrance or should I take your Pokemon because I deem you unfit as a trainer?" Don asked with a dangerous grin and a glint in his eye.

John started shaking and quickly opened the door for Ty muttering," Sorry sir, my sincerest apologies, I didn't know..." Ty went in and started preparing and Jayden went to help because he thought Ty was good conversation.

Don passed John and went back to retrieve his seat. He sat next to Lauren, who was reasonably more aggravated at his last statement, again, looked at her black jacket on her lap and started to speak.

I m starting to think that you should know that Will, Shane and Dre are right behind you are were daring me to see how upset I could make you before I walked on stage. So apologies for my behaviour. I didn't mean to be rude and it was all for the money." He finished with a grin, but Lauren wasn't satisfied and was slightly shocked that she was only able to notice Shane behind her. Will jumped over the seat and laughed heartily; Dre leaned over and greeted her then started telling jokes; and Shane just sat back to watch the chaos unfold.

Lauren sat still, feeling the anger boil and started spitting rather unfriendly remarks then pulled a Poke ball and whispered something that sounded like," Come forth Stratos." and a large, blue dragon that was sporting cloudy, fluffy wings flew out and landed on Lauren chair. Lauren started to whisper something and the Altaria nodded before letting loose a weak Dragon Pulse that paralyzed the four guys and slightly burned their clothes. Don dove up and ran to the front but the latter were paralysed and Lauren took advantage by pinching their cheeks and slapping them around a little, while they sat their motionless and silently moaning in pain

"*And there are our battle semi-finalists*" The faces of a few random people flashed across a massive screen and all of our heroes made it through,"*and their names are Don; Tyler; Rose and Josephine.

Don and a girl with a black tank top and mirrored sunglasses walked on to the stage as they said it was battle time.

"Go, Luxio and shock their senses!" Don commanded as he threw a Poke ball and his dark cat stood in front of him.

"Pika, give them pain!" Josie shouted as she released the small rat.

Don twitched and started to focus his eyes on the blacked-tipped-ear Pokemon stood while charging the pink electric sacks on its cheeks. Don froze as his eyes enlarged.

"Pika, Pika, Chu?" The small creature questioned at the man that looked as though he was going insane.

"Evil Pikachu!" Don said as he lunged his body forward and sped toward the rat and punted the yellow monster out the window with one clean shot, leaving everyone staring at him with questioning looks; but the expressionless girl that Don was challenging, was shocked and just stood there.

A/N First sorry to fairy lights, but I deliberately had chapter 4 show his fear of Pikachu and this was going to happen no matter what.  
Next, the next episode will have a battle and I want you to vote on who should be in the fight and who the ref will be (you can choose the type of battle and how many people and rules and ect), voting ends at about midnight South African time tonight (which is about 6 am/pm in NYC). There will be an eat-out for all characters for Chapter 10 and I need pairings (I'm just going to mix things up and there will not be Lauren x Will [I know you are working together and I want as little chemistry as possible])), so match-up and tell me with your vote. There should be a new arrival by then (female) so it all equals out. Dre will have disappeared by then. OC's still wanted. (Hunter you may give both) The actual plot will come out in Chapter 9.

Next chapter- Chapter 8- Fighting a Losing Battle.

OC from

Name: Shane Hacker

Nickname: N/A

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hometown: Twinleaf, Sinnoh

Appearance:Short black hair with stripe running through it. He stands at 1;94 m and has an athletic build; deep onix eyes; tanned skin and wears a sleaveless T-shirt. He wears fingerless gloves and a black pants with a belt that holds his Poke balls. Saybleye, alwways on his shoulder.

Personality: He is the silent type, rarely speaking and rarely smiling, this usually gives him a misterious look, but beyond that, he is a loyal friend. He usually has girls attention because of his way of acting. He is extremely over protective of children. He usually prefers to keep his distance even in the time to set camp.

Family: He doesn't talk about his family, the only thing he knows is that his father was a Team Rocket member that died in a mission. His mother died giving birth to his sister Laura, who was taken away by Team Rocket. Since then he vowed to make them pay and he would rescue his sister.

History:

Pokemon: Sableeye Male He is always out of the Poke ball, usually on Shane's shoulder. He is very quiet and was only born last week. He still acts like a baby.  
Faint Attack, Shadow Sneak, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Confuse Ray, Punishment, Knock Off.

Umbreon Female Shy Agility, Confusion, Shadow Ball, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Bite.

Haunter Male A joker.  
Shadow Punch, Curse, Destiny Bond, Shadow Ball, Nightmare, Night Shade, Hypnosis.

Weavile Male Loner Quick Attack, Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Icy Wind, Faint Attack, Icebeam, Double Team.

Houndoom Male Shane's most powerful Pokemon and he's last resourse. Extremely kind namely to Sableye.  
Flamethrower, Faint Attack, Giga Impact, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Fire Blast, Over Heat.

Occupation: Trainer

Goals: To save his sisterand become the best Dark/ Gost type Pokemon master.

Number of badges:

OC from ffgtfgtr

Name: Will Rio

Nickname:Will

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Hometown: Mahogany, Johto

Appearance: 5,3 ft. Skinny with some decent muscles, longlongish brown hair (not quite to shoulders), hair parted both ways, bangs tucked behind ears. Green eyes, wearing baseball jersey and faded black jeans as well as black and whitee baseball cap shoes. No piercings or anything. Humorous and social, though he can be a lone wolf at times. He can get very sarcastic and is sometimes a bit temperamental to boot, and Will can get emotional on occasion. Still, he's very intelligent, knows his manners and knows battles. He looks for literally anything legal to get an advantage in battle, and won't pull off huge combinations. He is an athletic despite his stature; though he's reallya 'Jack of all trades, master of none' type athlete. If he's with a best friend, he's fine, but often he'll just be alone, hanging with one one of his Pokemon. He likes to keep them out of their Poke balls. Not very romantic with the ladies. Hates humility (when a really humiliating part comes on in a movie or something, he tends to leave the room), losing, rap/ pop/ country music, and anythingbad happening to Lucario (see history.

Personality:

Family: None (see history)

History: Will never met his parents, so he;s lived with his Lucariohis whole life in an abandoned house in Mahogany Town. As a result, they're like brothers and are ininseparable. Thanks to the hospitality of the villagers, he's been able to survive on the basics. When Will was eleven years old, a rampart Tauros started wreaking chaos in the town in which he lived. He and his Lucario managed to beat the Tauros and get him to leave, and it was then when he discovered his passion for battling. He's considered the best trainer in the village, but because of his lack of money, he can't travel very far. Once when he won a trip to the Poke athlon, though, his Pokemon won every battle that day. He could probablytake on the Elite 4, but in the 21st century, cash is definately the issue.

Pokemon: Lucario (main Pokemon)  
Male Special ability is inner focus. He talks to Will, and as stated above, they are like twins but has a humorous side. Very intelligent. He will play the occasional prankon someone, including Will. Thinks several moves ahead for everything, especially battle. He'll do anything for the win, and he thinks of any way to get out of a bad situation. Has surprisingly good psychic abilities. He hatched as a Riolu the same day Will was born.  
Aura Sphere, Swords Dance, Dark Pulse, Drain Punch, Psychic.

Lapras Female Very calm, increadibly protective. She too can talk, since anyone in her species can. Saw her mother poached down, so she has something to fight for, I guess. About as intelligent as Lucario. Recieved as an egg, his first Pokemon other than Lucario.  
Hydro Pump, Thunder, Rain Dance, Ice Beam. Special ability is Water Absorb.

Syther He's a fiery one, with a temper. Only listens to Will, and he can't stand injustice on any account. Hasty to make desitions, but adapts well to anything. Caught normally with a borrowed Poke ball from a friend. Slash, X- Scissor, Toxic, Brick Break. Ability is Swarm.

Dragonite Probably the nicest Pokemon Will has, never seems to be sad. Very polite and kind, though he has a bit of a crush on Lapres for reasons unknown (Aww, shipping... :P). Snores reallyloudly, but is quiet otherwise. When he starts batlling, though, it is a different story. As a Dratini, it followed him home one day, and he decided to keep it.  
Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, Earthquake.

Houndoom He's gruff and loves battling. He too likes Lapras, but he's got no chance. Likes to be the leader, though that role is usually for Lucario. Automatically suspicious of anyone other than Will, but is very loving to him. Found on the side of the road with a wound and Will managed to save him by rushing him to a Poke centre.  
Fire Blast, Crunch, Sunny Day, Solar Beam. Ability is Flash Fire.

Alakazam Male Alakazam's very straitforward and logical, and is constantly trying to calm down Syther and keep him in check. Was being bullied as an Abra when Will and Lucario stepped in to save him.  
Pychic, Psycho Cut, Toxic, Drain Punch. Ability is Syncronize.

Occupation: Trainer

Goals: Pokemon league champ, of course.

Number of badges: 1 badge in Johto (again refer to history)

OC from fairy lights shine bright.

Name: Josephine Marie Bell

Nickname: Jo, Josie

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hometown: Verdanturf, Hoen

Appearance: Josie could be called pretty, in a rough, unkempt sort of way. Her dark, brown hair is usually up in a messy bun and her clothes are hardly ever in the best of condition. Not that she doens't take care of them as best she can, but when you're out on the road there are some thingswhich are definately more important than some grass stains or some bruises. Unluckily for Josie she has an unkanny knack for getting in to scrapes. Most of the time she's got at least a few cuts and scratches and due to quite an unusually pale complexion they show up more than they should, but Josie won't let you see if she's irratated by any of this. Her face face reveals little of her emotions and her grey eyes reveal almost nothing, her clothes are very simple too. A black tank top, jeans and trainers paired with a black leather jacket in winter and mirrored sunglasses in the warm months.

Personality: Josie has to be one of the most cryptic people around. Whatever she's feeling you probably won't know. Her face betrays her emotion and she isn't prone to outbursts or crazy hyperactive moments. It takes a lot to get this girlworked up, thats for sure, which is why she throws herself into her trainer battles completely. Though logical and often sensible in most aspects of life, when it comes to Pokemon, well, Josie is passionate about everything. She loves her Pokemon deeply and is one of the most determined people out knows what she wants and knows how to get it, even if she'll encounter countless problems on the way.

Family: Andrew Bell, father, Josie has great respect for her dad, a researcher for Devon Corp. and a regular user of the Rustboro tunnel. He's worked hard to get where he is today and has to be one of Josie's biggest role models.

Marlene Bell, mother, A house wife and probably on e of the clsests female friends Josie has . Marlene is there for her whenever Josie needs her, which as the daughter will say, is as infrequently as possible.

History: Josie grew up in a quiet town in Hoen. Verdanturf wasn't the most exciting place in the region and her few trips to the big cities where were what shaped Josies decisions. She had always wanted to be a trainer and see the world for six years and passed failures have turned her in to the serious and logical girl she is today. Problem is, logic flies out if the window in battling and her determined and quick have brought her this far. Josie's pretty proud of herself on the accomplishments front. She's competed in the Hoen League (9th place) and Kanto and Sinnoh leagues(7th place in each). She is not incredibly well known, has however, met Wallace and befriend a couble of big names in the Pokemon world.

Pokemon: Ninetails Female Josies most serious Pokemon and the voice of reason in the team.  
Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Psychic, Confusion.

Vaporeon Female Josies most faithful Pokemon, sweet and sometimes cheeky.  
Surf, Water Pulse, Return, Take Down.

Venusaur Male Josies oldest Pokemon, slightly naughtly but obedient in battle and when Josie is in danger or needs any kind of help.  
Earthquake, Sleep Powder, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf

Pikachu Male Relaxed and calm, Pikachu can be a bit sarcastic at times. He's the cool one of the bunch and won't hesitate to make it known.  
Thunder, Strength, Dig, Thunderbolt.

Occupation: Trainer

Goals: To become Hoen Champion

Number of badges: 6 Hoen 


	9. Chapter 8 Fighting a Losing Battle

Chapter 8 - Fighting a Losing Battle/ Fight for the Last Heart!

- A few minutes after the previous episode, with an angry girl and an unconscious Pikachu, all of our heroes are in the changing rooms and are awaiting the results of the 'one shot victory'.

"May the contestants please return to the stage in this order: Don; Josie; Ty and last but certainly not least Rose." The announcer bellowed through the microphone.

Don, although a little shaky and embarrassed about what he had just done, slowly stood and walked to the stage from the dressing room that was covered in dark glares. He took a deep breath in and walked to he's designated spot and waited, but was met by something unexpected and that increased he's amount of un-comfort ability. They were cheering, the packed crowed was cheering because of he's kick. He just stood there smiling at the comments that he could hear.

Josie who was cradling her Pikachu, still inside was a little down, but grew a glimmer of hope from the, now arising yellow rat, that groggily pulled itself up and looked very, very upset. She held the small Pokemon's head against her cheek and walked out cradling it in her arms. As she proudly stepped on to the stage, Pikachu dropped down from her arms and started to walk next to his trainer, but froze up and stood still when he saw the human that kicked him.

"Pika Pii? Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as everyone cheered at what they were about to witness. Josie still seemed to be oblivious or was just hiding her emotions really well. Pikachu gained electrical energy that folded around his body and he charged towards Don's ankles with the power of a Volt Tackle. Don heard the commotion and cheering and at the last second he turned around and instinctively punted the rat into its trainer arms, knocking it out, once again.

Everyone in the arena burst in to laughter and clapped their hands as the scene unfolded. The host stiffened up and began to read the results and the name of who would make it to the finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. Our competitors for the night..." the crowed started cheering again, but the announcer just waited for it to die down before continuing," Our competitors for the night are all disqualified." The crowed was now booing, even Don's small group of friends, but the announcer began to explain," First we have Ty over here; he was never allowed to enter, although he did have an excellent show. Next was Rose, with her beautiful Roserade, she is the person who snuck the uninvited one in. Next there is Don..." The crowed was whistling now, but with still the odd person booing," As I was saying, next is Don who displayed the power of such a small creature, but he punted a Pokemon, twice." The crowed burst in to laughter," And lastly, here is Josie, a city girl with a heart of gold, but she cannot win if she hasn't competed in the finals and because everyone else id disqualified, so is she." The crowed went dead silent, but one at a time, they stood up to cheer, until everyone was clapping. The four competitors walked outside and were met with smiling faces and good jokes.

The group laughed over what had happened for a bit, and it seems that all was forgiven about the Pikachu story, well except from the vengeful rat. Started to look like a group of crazy people covering the entrance. They saw a small battle field/ training ground and Don struck up a new idea.

"I've got dinner reservations for a large group of people this weekend and I was wondering if this group would allow me to make full use of it, by accompanying me?" Don asked with a little hope.

"I'll go." Josie said," But I'm not paying!" Everyone looked at each other for a second then Lauren looked at the field.

"I know, the guys will have a brawl and they will decide who will pay," then she grew a devilish grin," And the winner will go out with Josie and just for fun I'll also brawl..." and as Josie was about to complain, she was silenced by all the girls and finally gave in.

Will and Shane smirked and pulled Don to the field and explained that they wanted revenge for ratting them out.

"So it is decided that Don and Shane vs. Lauren and Will with Maya as ref and Ty as the official. You will be allowed there Pokemon each and no substitutions." Rose said as she tore half of Maya's already skimpy top, as a flag and gave it to an already blushing Ty.

From no where, a strange figure, wearing a red and black sleeveless jacket and kaki pants sporting spikey hair, stood before them with a still expression and walked directly to Don, cradling a golden, polished Poke ball on a red, plush pillow. "From the legendary Lugia, he returns your gracious gif of the flying one." the figure said with his dark expression.

Don held the ball and then thanked the boy with a smile commenting," This is what happens when you are part of Lugia. Thank you Master Diamond. Without this I doubt Ty (the Typhlosion) would have wanted to battle." Don said while bowing to wake the stranger from the trance. A massive toothy smile grew on his face as he's eyes grew to the same size as he started rubbing his gloved hands together, now with eyes fixated on Maya's chest. "This is Lucas Diamond, who I call wild child. I helped him with his starter, but Mew knows where he gets his imagination from." Don flatly stated," Lets get this brokering battle started."

"Wow is Don really fighting, last time I saw him fight was when he took down Rayquaza and that was beautiful, but it is a pity he doesn't have his full team yet." Lucas said with he's head slightly down and with he's eyes slightly tilting away from the strongly blushing Maya.

"Make me proud Aqua!" Lauren shouted making sure that if Don does call his Typhlosion that she would be prepared.

"Go Alakazam!" Will bellowed thinking that he would leave Lucario as a last resort.

"Freeze them Weavile!" Shane called while petting Sableye, who was resting on his shoulder.

"Have fun Luxio!" Don laughed and sat down calling Ralts out to keep him company and put a Dawn stone around he's neck.

"Shia!" the Empoleon cried

"Kazam! Mm!" Alakazam sounded as he crossed he's spoons.

"Shink" Weavile's blades scratched against each other.

"Lux!" Luxio bellowed and took a fighting Pose.

It seemed the Pokemon knew what to do and Alakazam levitated and used Psycho Cut on Weavile, knowing the dark type was a threat, but Weavile's blades extended as a shadow and sliced through it like butter and spat a cold wind at him, but Empoleon stood in the way and absorbed the cold wind. Unexpectedly Luxio jumped over Weavile and shot a thunderbolt at Aqua but the blast was redirected to Alakazam. Luxio tried to Bite the psychic and Weavile used a Dark Pulse that was smacked away by Aqua's Hydropump that eventually just missed Weaville and blasted Luxio in the face.

Don looked up and burst in to laughter but stopped when he was given dark glares by the other trainers.

Luxio shook it off and growled angrily with he's teeth bright aglow. He rushed towards a furious and tired Aqua that still needed time to gain energy.

Weaville used Faint Attack and disappeared behind Alakazam who got slashed in the back, weakening his target considerably and causing Alakazam to rest on the floor as he countered with a powerful Drain Punch that dropped Weaville to one knee. Alakazam used a final Drain Punch and fainted Weaville.

Luxio was in Aqua's face and chomped on his neck with an electrifying Thunder bite, but was quickly shaken off a powerful ice beam. Aqua used, what seemed to be a Rain Dance that clouded the sky, Luxio stood in place and charged a Thunder finishing attack, Aqua saw what was coming and fired a Hydro Cannon. The Thunder Attack hit its mark and fried the Empoleon, but Aqua had already fired the Hydro Cannon and fainted the weak Luxio. Both trainers looked at the scene of the devastation and silently returned their Pokemon.

"How about we both use our psychic Pokemon, it will be a true test of power." Don suggested and Will and Laura just nodded.

Ralts walked forward and Laura summoned her Gardevior. The two Pokemon faced each other silently as they linked their minds to their trainer's. Shane, Will and his Alakazam stood back to see the fight.

"Psychic!" both trainers commanded to their Pokemon. Purple lit their eyes and both their bodies glowed with the same ominous energy. Both of their bodies lifted and dropped at an amazing speed crashing them into the ground.

"It looks pretty even?" Don said but was amazed as Ralts started to glow with a bright energy and he evolved in to a Gallade, standing proud, holding the dull Dawn Stone in his hand.

"Now it's even, properly this time." Don said with confidence but Lauren wagged her finger and commanded Gardevior to use reversal and Gallade glowed again and was returned into a tiny Ralts. Everyone was shocked and sat with hanging jaws, but Don was smiling.

"The famous pre- evolution technique of Galley Gardevior. You have stolen a wonderful creature and I commend you on your choice." Don teased but Lauren was in a deep protest screaming on how she caught and raised this Pokemon herself, but this just made Don laugh louder.

"Gardevior, Magical Leaf and finish this now!" the aggravated girl shouted at an off high pitch. The Gardevior lifted dead leaves from around the battle field and tossed them at Ralts with a colourful energy. 'Ralts use Detect then Teleport the Leaves behind the Gardevior.' Don commanded Ralts psychically.

Ralts disappeared as the leaves were about to hit him, but the leaves curled around and were aimed at Ralts. Ralts created a portal and sent the Magical Leaves through it and hit the Gardevior from behind. Ralts Created a Double Team and made tons of them and they link their arms together that looked like rings of Ralts that started to approach her and they seemed to all use psychic at the same time that thrashed the emerald Pokemon, but she came back with a vengeance. She used hypnosis that made most of the illusions fall asleep that confused Lauren.

"Where is the real one? How did you get this right?" She irritably shouted from across the grounds," How Do you get half awake and half asleep? Talk to me and stop smiling!" Don just sat there smirking and pulled a small Ralts out that was hiding behind him.

"Tada! And for my next trick..." He laughed, much to the annoyance of Lauren.

Ralts and Gardevior glided towards each other shooting Psychic and Confusion attacks and after the dust settled, both Pokemon whom look weak to continue, but only Ralts collapsed.

Alakazam started his new battle against Haunter, but the fight was ended with one Sucker Punch.

Will called out his Dragonite who didn't hesitate to go on a full offensive with a Dragon Claw that slashed across Haunter's face. Haunter countered with Hypnosis and a deadly Curse attack. He tried to finish Dragonite with a Nightmare but Dragonite rose and fired Draco Meteor that went off course and hit Gardevior that was sitting on the side-lines and fainted her. Full of rage he turned back to Haunter that was using Destiny Bond continuously. He used a final Dragon Claw and both Pokemon were rendered unable to battle. Everyone was down to their last Pokemon and everyone was reaching for the win.

"Go Blaze! Make us win!" Lauren called to her Blaziken.

"Go Lucario, it's up to you!" Will summoned.

"Go Houndoom, burn them down." Shane shouted. They all turned to Don to see what he would use.

"I cannot use Ty, because he will only fight twice a week. Obviously I won't attempt to make him do what he wishes not to. Meet the speed demon of the North, the air under my wings and the most beautiful Pokemon I own. Meet the legendary Pigeot, P- Jet." Don explained while rolling a golden poke ball on the floor.

With a bright red flash of light, a giant bird- shaped creature, still with the red energy glowing on it, flew high above the clouds and as fast as it rose, it descended as a round, ball of energy covered in creme feathers.

"We cannot do the full entrance; P jet, prepare to fight!"

As Don finished saying those words, the large, proud creature landed at Don's feet and bowed towards him and with a final flash, a Pigeot stood. A Pigeot, much larger and taller than Don turned to face his opponents. The multi coloured hair that is normally trailed from his head to tail, was curled to align itself with his chest. The rest of the group stared at the size of him and the size of he's claws, but P jet just stared at he's opponents, one at a time.

"Time to battle!" Don said calmly while resting again.

P Jet was easily able to lifted high, with he's great wing span, and screeched at a high pitch, to distract Lucario and Blaze. Houndoom took that opportunity to use Overheat and seriously injure Lucario, but weaken himself in the process. Blaze jumped to P jet and used Flare Blitz, that burned his right wing, but P jet retaliated with Ariel ace that dropped Blaze fast.

"We need to switch enemies!" Will shouted, but Lauren just nodded and rolled her eyes (that s obvious). Don watched all of this unfold and knew that even though P Jet has the advantage in this fight and could end this in a few seconds, but he didn't want to over do this and Shane was just very happy that his team mate knew what he was doing.

"Use execution C P Jet!" Don commanded he knew this move would KO him and so did P Jet. With one angry roar and a shake of his head, he knew that his master must have had a good reason and flew high. The three other Pokemon were having their own epic war. P Jet opened his wings to block the sun and absorbed the heat, lighting his wings and doing the preparation for his Brave Bird attack. Houndoom and Lucario's attacks hit each other as Blaze's Focus Blast hit Houndoom's chest and made it stumble. P Jet started his long decent and was aimed at the unknowing Blaze. Blaze used Quick Attack and rammed into Houndoom again, Lucario had another move left and he jumped over Blaze and was going to finish Houndoom off when P Jet rammed in to him with flaming wings and P Jet was returned and Lucario was rendered to weak to continue and was returned as well. Houndoom was in worse shape as Blaze but was slightly faster and fired a Dark Pulse before Blaze could move. They both dropped but Houndoom slowly rose and howled to the sun to show him as the victor.

Everyone stood frozen in position," Congratulations, you have just won; you get to pick who pays the bill. So who will you pick?" Ty said plainly, but still showing the shock in his voice slowly taking the goggles off of his head and wiping the sweat off of his head. Suddenly Josie ran into Shane knocking him down, hugging and holding him with the same still expression on her face (maybe there was a small smile but we must ask a fairy for that answered).

"You won me so you better treat me right, because I don't like it when I'm the only one doing something. I hope you are paying for my outfit or tell me who is paying because I'm not going to Hearthome looking like a trainer and..."

"Don is paying! He got me into this and he could have won easily but he didn't so he will pay; literally!" He said trying to get Josie off, but she was still talking about what she was going to buy and paid no attention to him.

"Can I pick next?" Maya asked playfully with a finger playing in her mouth," Um can I pick you?" she said pointing at the spiky red head, who's face changed the same colour as he's head.

"I'll go with Shane because he seems the least likely to do something stupid, crazy silent one, you will go with Will." She commanded to the older girl who just pouted and nodded.

"Oo! Who wants me? I mean who wants to go with me? I mean I pick the coordinator Ty, because he looks soo cute!" she said while twirling her hair around her index finger.

Don and Lucas looked at each other. Don started," I know someone, so will have a hot date or a crazy whore. It's a win-win." Don smirked and turned to Dre who seemed silent through everything, but before Don could start, Dre interjected,

"I'll get Dues and make sure she stops thinking you're dead. Then I'll send the signal that you are calling the 8. Ugh! It sucks I have to do this job!" Dre complained visually and called a Skarmory and flew away to the Sevii Islands.

Don turned back to them and was interrupted yet again, but by Jaden this time," Who are the 8?"

"All will be explained very soon; don't expect it to start getting clean! It is time to fly to Hearthome and plan our party."

A/N Ok that was tough! The fight has decided who will be joining who with the dinner dance and because I'm so nice. I decided to write that one before I write the next 1. Anyways, if you want something to happen at anytime, I need suggestions. Hot (red), cold (blue), violent (yellow), scared (orange), anything is wanted and appreciated. I also need to know ASAP how your date responds at the dinner, red, orange, blue or yellow. Sorry to anyone who was disappointed at the fight (I was), but I was trying to finish this hurriedly. Chapter 10 will make it up (promise). Yeah! I hit 3100 words.

Next Chapter- Chapter 9- Nine's! 


	10. Chapter 9 Nines

Chapter - 9 - Nines A/N I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you were expecting, but if anyone actually wants the traditional gym battle, please speak up. One or two people believe that Don has weak Pokemon because he doesn't have badges, soo, enjoy the show. I won t do an A/N before the story ever again...

The group had split up leaving Don standing idly eating a chocolate that was 'hiding' in one of his pockets, waiting for them to return, while an ecstatic Luxio running around his legs, trying to catch he's tail and the proud Pigeot standing beside them. Don was standing alone because everyone else went to buy anything that they thought they had a need for if something went wrong in their two hour flying trek to Hearthome and obviously Don had everything that he needed in his jacket. May it be Full Restorer s or Max Reviver s, it was all there in his black, leather object. He made a few calls to people he knew that were going to be in Hearthome that would be chaperoned by a friend of his and when he told them it was 'Wild Child' (who Don had tons of stories about), Don ended dateless and Jaden became a man dating two girls, rather than one.

In the store-

"Get this and this and this and..." Josie had been marking off her (anime style) long list of 'essentials'. Maya, who had been standing right behind Jo, had been on the Poke Gear, ordering pizza with a Magicarp topping (who no one was too thrilled about) and all other edible items that might be needed/ wanted for their trip; and the other girls were scouring for accessories for their Pokemon that might be rare to Jubilife.

The guys, with the exception of Don and Ty, on the other hand were at an eatery making sure that they would be too full to eat any fishy pizza. Sadly they had not realised that they weren't in the cleanest of places and that Maya had only ordered for herself and her 'Eat Once a Day' private policy.

Ty was approaching Don, rubbing his thumb on his holstered swore (an actual swore people, don't grow imaginations yet [that s only for shipping]) with a private problem and since he had been going to Don for advice for years, he had thought that asking him about this would be best done in private.

"Don, how do you ask a girl out? I know that you have already organised a date for me but what must I say?" Ty asked with an almost scared expression that caught Don slightly off guard, because of he's constant staring and well now that he thinks about it, he has never actually seen Ty in a conversation with a girl he's age. Don put up a stupid thinking face and started to walk towards town centre, followed by Ty and Luxio.

"Well that s simple, act like yourself and don't make too many lies. Don started, but Ty seemed to have a million questions that had grown from that explanation," Grow confidence now so that you can regret it later." Don meddled with this answered and could see that Ty was lost in a maze of words," Ok, back to basics, be nice and don't tease harshly. Treat every woman as an idol and that you would (could never honestly) change her. Act as if every woman is Lugia, a friend with friends. Whoops!" Don had just realised that he had not just contradicted himself, but he might have also imprinted something terrible on this kids delicate (not really) mind, but at least he said be nice that should count for something.

Don took a deep breath as he approached a stage advertising laxatives and read the slogan 'Works when you want it to!' and he thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to tackle this companies slogan and mess with it like he did in Hoen and it seemed that the host seemed to have remembered him as well, because he's face contorted and spelled in to a fit of rage.

Don almost laughed as he said," Works when you want it to, eye? So what you are saying is that this laxative creates a connection between your head and your poop-hole and tells you re but when to go. It is like wait, wait... He teased as the crowed laughed while walking with a look that said he needed to go very soon and a very tilted body," Wait, almost there..." then he tuned and faced the crowed and sat down," Ok you can go!" The crowed was laughing and cheering and the host face palmed in embarrasment as he saw this happen. Don's eye's caught on a very orange head, almost familiar, but by her figure he thought about a little more. He beamed and trotted of the stage and went back to the Pidgeot who was standing silently, while avoiding the crowds.

Everyone seemed to be impatiently waiting for Don and Ty to pitch up, but was offered nuts by Josie and Lauren who were chomping them like gum. They happily accepted and Ty started eating, but Don was slightly curious about the origin of these nuts and why they brought up jokes from Hoen, where he was played tricks on by all those Hoenndians.

"Where did you get this?" Don inquired as he was about to take a bite from the nut, to the relaxing girls.

"Some guy that looked like he came from Hoen gave this to us for free!" They said almost insinc. Don spat the nut out and ordered everyone to do the same.

"Theses are Jamal nuts; these are get skinny fast nuts. They are so potent that just a sliver can make you go! Spit now! You know that Giratina Ghandi; this is what made him skinny. He probably swallowed a bag and he had to wear a nappy for the rest of his life." Don said, nearly shouting," But it is probably too late, so I suggest you hurry to the Pokemon Centre and prepare a toilet for your arrival." He finished, but they seemed to take no notice; until Rose said,

"I don't feel too good. I think I need the... Oopsy!" Rose said as she soiled her pants. Then everyone s eyes grew and rushed to the centre, but sadly none made it. The closest was Will, who had made a run for it since Don had spoken, but he had also the most embarrassing moment, because he had stained his faded black jeans with a new and wetter brown glow, right in the door way; he was then too weak to walk and had to be dragged in by random angers. Don helped where he could, but wouldn't touch any of them. Don also later found out that the only person not to soil himself was Ty, who had dived for the nearby bushes and ripped his pants off in the nick-of-time. Unfortunately, the bush was a toxic waste zone and was cleaned up by a few happy Muk, and when he had taken he's pants off, he had accidentally ripped a hole in he's pants and had an embarrassing walk to the Poke art to get a new pants.

Don and a little later on, Ty, were waiting in the food court for the serial users, were enjoying a hearty meal of their own. Don had seen the amount that the girls alone had used on their shopping spree (allot!) and decided that what had happened was revenge enough. He kept looking at the door to see when they would come, but never actually did. At a last ditch attempt, turned his head to the door and saw a hourglass figure that was being hugged tight by a dark green tank top underneath a black, off-the-shoulder, fishnet top that only reaches below her bust. She also wore a pair of camo style baggy pants that are held up by a black studded belt. On her feet she wore black converse. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands along with several green bangles and a green watch. Her ears are pierced with onyx studs and around her neck she wearing a long necklace with a white lightning bolts and master ball hanging at the bottom. Don saw her glance his way and fell off of his chair when he saw her eyes. Her eye colour starts with a ring of black on the outer edge, but gradually lightens up to a bight green in the centre. She also had flecks of gold scattered in them.

Everyone saw his fall and most turned away to continue something else, she walked towards him and helped him up and he stuttered words as he got up.

"Hi, names Don. Thank you. Don't I know you from somewhere? They called you..."

The unnamed girl interrupted," Yes, I'm Izamina Tessman, but most people call me Izzy." (OK so she is named!) Izzy said with a smile that faded when she saw Don's confused expression.

"That s not what they called you in Orange Archipelago. They called you champion. I was going to fight you but I got pulled away by Oak with his crazy ramblings about having to save the world..." Don instinctively answered. She quickly hushed him with her finger and ran out, leaving Don and the silent Ty, confused and lost in what had just occurred.

They decided to go back to the field where allot had just occurred and saw that the rest of the gang was waiting for them. They all got on flying Pokemon, although some had to share a ride and set to the skies.

A few hours later they had arrived in warm and fuzzy Hearthome and were ready to hear about The 8 in a cosy resturant. They lighting was dramatic as they all sat at one silent, dark table, in the corner of the room, with a single candle brightening only Don's face rather dramatically, and accentuating his piercing green eyes that seemed to never blink and his lips where the words to the legend originated.

Story POV (Very serious)

Long ago (about 4 years), in a distant land (Johto), there was a small group of teenagers that had helped save the world at least once, and have been well respected in their own field of speciality/ ies; may it be trainer/ coordinator. They had been equal in every respect and had respected each other equally. They all shared the ruling over one another s Pokemon, but taught their Pokemon to know and control their own abilities in every respect. They were joined because they knew that there was no trainer that could save the world by themselves and they had banned together, with their knowledge and power to help destroy the evil organisations or to use the help of their new assistants to accomplish their own dreams.

As the group of eight trainers grew strength, other evil organisations that were bent on destroying the world, started to dwindle. They had become close to stopping Giovanni and finally Team Rocket for good, when the mastermind had gotten his hands on Mew Two; that didn't end well. The group had been disband as the eight had turned in to the few last survivors. They had tried so hard to stop him, but had failed at the end. One of the last survivors was Theodore Donatello, who sworn to help The 8, but used the knowledge that he had gained by being an assistant to the league of Professors, to save he's family. He had grown bitter after he had been involved the misery that had been forced against and had attempted to capture the legendries, but stopped as he saw the pain that that had caused as well.

The other was a silent stranger, he was far from a teenager, but he's skills as an officer and Ranger was invaluable and that had gotten them out of serious predicaments, he kept talking about how much he wanted to see he's daughter again, but as long as she had that Shiny Lucario, he would never be allowed to see her again. He loved he's daughter and swore to find his way back home, to his family; where he believed he belonged. Years had passed and he still hadn't found a way and he just left after the Rocket incident.

The final survivor is the one that Don searches for. She was the only person that knew where he's family was. She had betrayed The 8 and had nearly killed Dre, who still carries the scar. She had apparently been paid by Giovanni to spy on them and report weekly. Don has loathed her ever since and knows that she was the only sure route to the Rockets leader. Some of them had hidden identities and that was never really looked into; sadly that little short cut in paper work is what was enevidably the cause of their downfall.

Normal POV (casual again yeah!)

Don had finished talking and was starting to swell with tears, there were too many memories that he was forcing forward to get the group that was needed again, withdrawing his body into the shadows and wiped his eyes silently.

"Wait, you said that there were three survivors; you, the cop and the backstabber; how does Dre fit in." Lauren said, clearly the one who would notice something like this.

Don started wiping his face," There were 8 official members, but I were allowed a spare, because I was too valuable to be left alone in the field, so I pick two of my friends, one who has helped me quite allot through the years and the other who thought that I had died when the group had disbanded. Now I was inquisitional to create a new one. I've picked all of you to be part of the new group; Nines!"

They sat quite again, but Shane, with Sableye broke the silence," There are nine of us, but you are talking about the 8."

"Maya and Rose would count as seconds because of their clear lack of experience." Don said as they just pouted, knowing that they could not argue.

"Now I ask you seven as Head Professor of the trainers core, promoted by Professor Oak; Professor Elm; Professor Birch and Professor Rowan; will you join me and become part of The Nines? I can see a million questions fill you eyes, come on, and ask away."

A/N what is your answer? What questions cloud your mind? Do you join the group that is inquisitional to save the world? Or will you continue with your life's journey and fulfil your life's goal? Did you change your outfit after blowing your pants? Review or PM your reply.

Nearly forgot Next Chapter- Chapter 10 Dinner of Distruction! 


	11. Chapter 10 Dinner of Destruction!

Chapter 10 - Dinner of Distrustion!

Don sat watching them stare at him with bewildered expressions drawn on their faces, at all the information that he had deliberatly granted them and started to wonder if his original group acted this way;' No; we all accepted what we heard and moved on to take our positions, I wonder why they are soo lost. Has this much changed in-'

"Ha ha ha... You do not have to give a reply now. Ha ha ha." Don had to think quick, these were the best trainers he had seen so far and if they couldn't join then the only option would be to give them time and hopefully they would all answere yes," That is what tonight is for; to see if you are able to all get along. Ha ha ha..." Don laughed weakly and tried to look as serious as possible. He hoped that somehow they would buy it.

"Go on... you need to prepare to stay awake all night and party till dawn." He merily ushed them out, giving them each a bank card to purchase outfits. He was stressing, he was panicked but would not show it. The frustration was about to burst as they left, but was interrupted by a familiar face and as usual a familiar face without a name, but there was a chance if he tried.

"Theo is it?" She asked with a very friendly, girly, but not squeaky voice and rather tolarable; surprized the almosed vexed Don.

"Thats Don; hello was it Tessy?" Don politely mocked the growingly annoyed, orange haired ranger before him.

"It's Izzy!" she snapped, growling slightly as she reagined her composure, brushing her hair away from her face as slowly and gently as possible; she was not about to lose this little conversation. "Hello and how are you?"

"Izzy?" He smirked,' There are so many ways to play that out; nice or not',"I'm well and yourself? What are your plans for tonight and will you accompany for dinner tonight; pretty woman?" Izzy just stood blushing, using her hand to cover her pink cheeks, while her hips were swaying side to side.-

The girls and guys seperated into three groups; girls, boys and perverts.

Rose was leading the makeup; Lauren was leading the outfit choices and Josie was making sure they had perfect shoes for their night out, and they all seemed to be trying to close their minds on their choices of if they would join or not.

"I will wear red for passion (said with a smile). Josie will wear black for elegance (standing proud as she heard the words). Maya will wear white for purity *giggles*(Maya pouting slightly). Rose will wear blue for tranquility *giggles* (Rose pouting slightly) and-" Lauren's words and laughing were cut short by a pair of by a pair of girls, one with fire red hair and the other with blonde.

"Don said that our date will be a thirteen year old peeker; I wonder what a peeker is? Well on the sunny side we are going out with wild child! Yay!" The two girls said with a happy dance, hopping around in a circle holding each others hand. The onlookers; Lauren, Josie, Rose and May; were sweat-dropping at the idea that they would be happy going out with Lucas and thinking that he would be more interested in her chest than her words, but then again, she wasnn''t acting as though she knew too many *How rude!*.

"Hello; can you help us please? We are unsure if we should wear purple or red?" The two girls asked our impish group of spying girls. They walked forward; had introdutions and decided to help.

Will was in the lead of the men's group with Shane and Jaden, and was deciding a tie to go with his black and white pinstripe suit, while Tyler had found a friend with similar 'characteristics' and they were standing near the window, enjoying the 'sights' of the local community.

"Red, blue and white; yes, I think that is all we will need for now. I jst hope we don't make complete fools out of ourselves. Does anyone have a card that hasn't been ripped up yet, because I'm starting to think we might have overdone it?" Will said 'wisely', but was gunned down by Jaden saying,

"We are joining the group so we should indulge ourselves in any way we can; besides, he gave us the cards and didn't even ask us not to spend it all in one go. Nothing exceeds, but exess!" He theorised with finalism in his tone. "Now that we have what we need; lets get lunch." He finished as he rubbed his stomach and nodded as he looked at the other two guys, gleefully ignoring the perves staring out the window, while signing the cheque and making his way to the door.

They made their way to a simple resturant and sat on the balcony eating their individual lunch meals feverishly and saw a young trainer that seemed to have some trouble getting in. "I guess they didn't tell him that you need to be wearing a tie. What was their saying again, O yes;" No shirt, no tie, no service. It took us three hours before we could enter and that was because Neo 'the perv teacher', wouldn't wear a tie because it might becomed wrinkled before tonight." Jaden said with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Shane stayed quiet and watched the scenes unfold; Will and Shane, and the boy downstairs. Silent, skillful and with his fingers rapping on the table. His onyx eyes unflinching and his ears perked to hear everything at once. His problem today was he had a lack of thought about his surroundings but struggling to focus over the ease everyone else seemed to have in making the desition to stay and continue their own journey's, or to stay and join in this violent quest. 'So many people will get hurt if I join and I'm not sure how I will take it?' His thoughts wondered, but the others hadn't noticed, not even the new trainer outside. 'Would they care? Would they try to help me on my own quest to help find my sister?'

"Ugh!" Shane suddenly blurted out and walked out looking enraged, passing the the rest of the group going to reunite with the boys that he had just left. Lauren looked at Shane, puzzled and asked the others about what had just happened.

Tyler answered," He seems to be having personality problems..." his voice then trailed off and his food seemed to be more interesting than what he was saying and was quickly snapped back by-

"And you just let him go!" The girls shouted furious in unison," How could you? He has family problems! He is searching for his sister! Why did you let him go? Are you all crazy? Do you even care if he is alive? What is happening; who are you talking about?" The group of 'women' bellowed, which earned them glares, in turn, but Marly (one of the girls from the shops) asked the last question. The guys just shrugged and Neo (perv teacher) and Lucas seemed to be intised by the new specimen (Marly and Matilda [the other girl from the shop] looking prime for the hunt) and were preparing to pounce on their unsespecting date's.

Behind the resturant Shane was standing, but he was not alone. Two Team Rocket agents and Teen Rocket Grunts next to them. They had Shane in a trap, a bad trap, but a trap none-the-less. It was a wooden cage with rope bindings that seemed to be breaking itself. Have I mentioned that it was opened on top and that the cage was not a metre high so he could 'escape' or hop out for that matter, but he was frustrated and needed a method of release and this was a ripe oppotunity.

Don stumbled on the scene to 'help', but stayed in the shadows and out of anyones way. Ie: He was right above Shane, sitting on the low hanginng lamp post (about three meters high) and listened through the darkness to the Rockets he had been tailing since he left Izzy at the resturant.

"May you please give your Pokemon mister?" The Pink dressed Teen Rocket agent asked politely.

The older agents silently repremanded her and restated with renewed vocabluary," Hey you kid!" Don shook at this, he has never been seen while scouting before, has he lost his edge. He was about to reply but noticed that they were talking to (shouting at) Shane, because he was lost in Frustration. It was said on his white knuckles and shouted (figuritively) by the Sableye on his shoulder, who was glaring daggers at the four people before him. "Hey kid! Give your Pokemon now to us!" The pink haired lady shouted with (evil?) wrathdripping from every ill pronounched sylable as she drew a Pokeball.

Don drew his sword slowly, silently, skillfully; as not to disturb a soul. He paused; remembering that they usually have a joint owned Pokemon under their service, that would normally be at their heels. Don watched and frantically searched for this creature and inaudibly wondering how they have escaped his sight that had by now become used to the dark.

They ran as fast as they could through every street and allyway, searching for their friend as if he were a sick Growlth. Lauren ran with Blaze (her Blaziken) and Josie with Vaporeon. They search every nook, but forgot the cranny where he actually was.

Shane quickly forced Umbreon out and she attacked without a word. She disappeared in Shan'es shadow and re-appeared behind the pink haired woman, knocking her to her knees. She through the Pokeball in her hand and a Chimecho came out.

"Supersonic!" The woman shrieked. The man next to her also drew a ball and tossed it in to the 'battlefield'. Nothing appeared and they (sweat-dropped) watched him rummage for a spare. "Thats what happens when you don't label stolen Pokeballs." He shrugged and continued searching.

"Go whoever!" The man shouted. A Pokemon came this time and a very big one at that. A Tyrranitar to be exact. A large green and grey Pokemon that towered over everyone there. Don could probably reach down and touch the tip of its head, but thought better to rather make sure he was fully armed and was about to intervene when Lauren arrived with Blaze at her side and immediately ordered it to attack.

Fire circled the massive beast as an aggivated Blaze ran towards it and hit it perfectly with a Fire Blast thena a Blaze Kick, but not budging the roaring beast that stomed the ground and sent out a powerful rippling Earthquake. Maya appeared through the shadow of the building and ordered the Floatzel at her side ti use Hydopump and finish it off with Brine. The shaking brought everyone to their knees, well exept Don who noone seemed to have taken notice of. From the skies a myterious girl wearing a small back pack riding a Flygon that seemed to be glowing green that some of them knew as Giga Impact. It rammed right into the green giant toppling it; A Flamethrower from Blaze sent them flying in to the skies and they idiots left with their unoriginal coined frase.

They all hugged each other as the battle ended and complemented each other on the verious technique's of fighting, laughing about to make their way back when Will and his Lucario jumped into the scene and were prepaired for a fight when Rose, who was hiding in a corner behind a bin (coward much?), explained that they bad guys are gone.

"No, Lucario can sense that aura of a dangerous Pokemon and a person that is about to die. We must stop the Pokemon and help the trainer get to the Pokecentre!" Will said with a panicked voice. As he finished, a Persian dove down and was about to pounce the unsespecting group, but Don leapt from the hight and tackled the feline, pinning it down in a submision. He extended his palmto the creatures face (snout?) and a blade was slowly unseathed from beneath the jacket sleave. Slow, dangerous, sharp; deadly.

The creature couldn't move, paralised by fear, as it's fate was being sealed in iron. He looked at the face of his demise and all he saw was dead eyes and a devilish grin. He was shaking and shivering and was praying to Arceaus that this would be swift and painless; was this to be the cause of the evil and pain that he has brought people to create a meal for each night. He closed his eyes and hoped for the worst but nothing came. the wieght of the man above him was lifted and he felt relief as ge ran off, promicing never to do evil again.

"Hey guys; whats up?" Don asked as he snapped out of his pure anger mode; how dare that Pokemon attack from behind; and turned to his face to his friends and smiled as friendly as possible. They looked at him with a complete dumbfounded stare of shock and wondering as to why he went so beserk so suddenly. Lucario didn't seem to be woried about that.

"Master, we seem to have greater problems. While Master Don was primal, I couldn't sense his aura. It was as if he was dead." The Lucario said with an intimidated gase planted firmly on his 'mug'. They all looked at Don who just replied that it is complicated. They all shrugged and yearned for the best as they all rentered the resturant and enjoyed the lunch that the rest have already indulged in that they were all craving for seeing as they have been famished from the battle.

Later that night, Don guided the group to the secluded and beautiful mansion that he used to belong to some famous and long-dead Boron. He explained in vivid detail on the suroundings, construction and history on the quaint (ha ha) building before them. He spoke as a property analist, giving only the detail that he thought would be essential and a tad about the rather drained neighborhood.

Our heroes reached a high mountain-like wall of sheer rock. They stood in awe before the terrain before them and gazed upward to the mountain-face and wondered where to go.

"Where to now? Are we lost?" Marly asked licking the tip of her finger to check the wind direction and strength, watching as Matlida. The only people that honestly didn't care about the mountain were standing next to the two girls, Lucas and Neo. They were doing everything inconspicuas (close enough at least) to peek at the girls breasts. They did everything from mirror tricks to trying to grab (which ended painfully) their chests.

Don smirked back at the group, then stared toward the 'mountain' (It was honestly only about 15 meters up) and simply said," Lets start climbing!" They stared at him in utter disbelief and someone asked as politely as possible ashed if there was another way or method and he said something about there being a four hour path that was very easy to get lost on and that this was the 'best' option.

Then he started with a jump and hopped from rock to rock like a pro. He was already half way when the rest followed, with Lucas and Neo (the pervs) obviously 'behind' the girls and 'helping' them in the most hands-on method. Don pulled himself up with ease as he reached the peak and stared down at the weak looking crowed. Will, Lauren, Shane, Neo and Josie seemed to be doing alright as if they had done this before and were helped by Don as they reached him. They all entered through a fancy doorway with Gyrados themed wooden handles and large brass Steelix themed knockers.

As they all entered the luxurious lounging area, they were ushered by the owner Bill, with his most creative, curley, blonde hair style that somehow it was distracting enough to pull their attention away from the beautiful red suade lounging area. They were guided to the dressing rooms, where somehow Lucas and Neo got seperated from the rest of the guys, but the screaming verified them to where they were hiding. They already had their outfits prepaired in the rooms and quickly got showered, dressed and ready to eat. The men left with clean, proud, looks glowing from their faces and stood in the lounging area away from the other waiting men.

Will gazed around, while cleaning the last tufts of fluff out of the breast pocket of his while suit that was complimented by his lime green shirt and red tie, and saw that most of the guys were making conversation and that Don had taken a seat and was ordering a meal for himself and a woman around his age wearing an auspicious outfit that seemed to arouse his inner intrest. Jaden and Shane seemed to be having a silent staring competition or they had agrivated one another and were about to fight. Will also had noticed that Jaden's silver suit with blue tie that complimented his blue eyes, was not properly ironed because it looked like his back was folding itself up. He saw the wrinkles on the white tie surrounded by dark blue from the shirt and black from the jacket that was worn by Shane whos eyes were shrinking in anger.

Don was in deep conversation with Izzy and couldn't dare pull himself away. They had only met once and hee was planning on challenging her to become champion of the Orange Islands, because he had heard that they were the most difficult to over come, but best to rule over, because those Elite 4 members had a thing about 'never give up!'. They were discussing on who would win if they had had their battle and if Professor Oak had not interveined as they were about to start. Don started to feel slightly distracted and drawn away from their 'now' debate and shot in asking,

"Who is that?" He asked pointing with his pinky at her her lightningbolt hanging from the long necklace around her neck. She blushed as she watched his index finger point at her bust, but shook her head and turned her attention to his pinky and followed it to neck-line, Don frowned slightly and continued eatinng the nuts before them. She grabbed at the Masterball hanging down her neck and said with a heart-felt meaning in her voice,

"This is Aura my Lucario. He used to belong to my dad that disappeared years ago." Her eyes swelled up slightly, but whiped it away before it damaged her makeup. Don noticed this and thought of a way to quickly change the subject.

"Well that is food for thought. I wonder where the food for the stomach is?" He inquired before calling a waiter over.

Will stood at ready; arms at side, breath not stinky, suit was clean and waiting for date. Shane made his way to Will, saying nothing, just nodding as he passed and stood in the same position wating and ready. Jaden was struggling to control the chaos that Ty and Neo were up to and somehow got them to stand ready for whatever was behind the door.

The door from the ladies room and dressing room for the ladies loo open and waited impaciently. They saw a thick, ugly, snot(mucas)-green dress and a thigh the size of tree stumps and felt their eyes and nostrils widen as they 'felt' (smelt/ tasted/ were swallowed by [you choose]) the energy of the large woman leaving the room with an almost evil aura around her engulf them and overwhelm their senses, pass by them with a broad grin and relieved look on her face as she passed them. They started wondering what could be happening behind those doors. Maybe the girls were suffering and have passed out due to the smell.

Just then the door burst open and laughing heartily, well dressed and elegant girls walked out smelling like a million roses and other elegant purfumes, walked out and were beaming as they approached their couple and moved to the large table in the centre of the room, within earshot of Don who was placed at a more romantic spot near a window. They started chatting about their day and got to know each other enough to trust one another. They had their food delivered timely and they had their drinks continiously refilled or changed as they pleased. When people started to leave, they seemed to have left in a rush.

That is when things started to go haywire. They started to dare each other to try the 'experimental drinks and started to do everything from playing to daring to going a little out of hand. Don took little notice but kept his eye open for the unexpected, whatever that may be.

Don lookeed up and heard some comotion at the front door, but quickly disregarded it and continued with his sugar filled fuge and ice-cream delight. He had ordered this perticular one for both of them because he knew that Izzy becomes extremely friendly on a sugar high. He saw how the sugar took control of her as a smile grew on her face and as her hands met his on the table. It was too easy to 'play with this champion. He stared out the window and glared at the full moon that met his eyes.

Will was slightly more than tipsy and so was his date Josie. They were holding hands and were dancing, singing a non existant song from the kariokie machine auto-cue that ran out ages ago. Shane and Lauren were laughing as they were the only sensible ones in their group as they watched the great trainers dance in circles the love song that made no sense. As they both rested their palms on one anothers unconciously and both became as red as the seat that they were seated on and returned their hands to their laps as quickly as possible. Shane and Neo were too drunk to try and boob gaze as they were colapsed on the floor in their lack of motor skills. Noone seemed to notice Marly and Tilly disappear to the shadows.

Don stood up suddenly and told Izzy as politely as possible to join the other group. He noticed thick smoke cover the entrance and shadowy figures move quick and silent across the scene. Don wasn't alone in noticing this; Ty stood aswell and silently moved to the scene, incapacitating each of them as he went. He grabbed Marly on her arm and pulleed her back to the rest of the group and returned as if nothing had happened. He had then realised that someone else was one, but then the smoke cleared and the annoying words were bellowed through a microphone, sobering everyone instantly that could only mean one thing, trouble.

"Prepare for trouble; you know that we're bad!" A group of women sang at the same time. The words annoyed everyone there, and the image of Matilda tied up was not helping. Don drew his blade and was dashing towards the scene, but as soon as he got there he was kicked back by multiple Team Rocket Goons, who had each recieved a slash on each of their arms and chests, blowing them all back. Tyler tried this time, with his blade seathed, but instead of dashing he seemed to be floating on air and with two steps, as he glided, he was in their faces and lashed them down with certain swipes; he seemed to seath his blade after every swipe, but stopped as he saw that this was a losing battle and recalled himself back to regroup.

"What do you want Rocket scum?" Don spat as he stood forward, but shuddered as he saw two very familiar faces, he shuddered at the fact that this was even possible. His eyes grew and he fell to his knees sobbing. The rest of the group were confused as to what was happening. Don was bawling his eyes out saying something that didn't make sense. Until he stopped and looked at the two Rockets, tears still pouring like rain, he regained his composure and stood with happyness/ sadness and joy/ pain in his eyes," Mom. Dad." Those were the first words that was recognisable. Everyone saw this in disbelief. He was the one that was always laughing, even when there was no joke. He was crazy and always random, but he was never the one to cry.

"Roserade paralise the fool!" the woman said without a second thought.

"Arbok Poison Sting!" the man said with a similar attitude, but with a smile and a hat on his head. Don stood paralised by the words, then paralised by the powder. The group stood frozen watching everything as if it was all cinimatic.

"Ok boys and girls; hand over the twerps jacket or the fugly one gets it!" The woman said with clear displeasure in her voice, pointing at Tillie. Don struggled but told them to do what they said, but not to give his jacket because it was too important. They shrugged and ignored him, to his shock, and took it off him, handing the black suit jacket, that was then realised it was lined with his leather jacket. They tossed the suit jacket aside. Don frozen and struggling to stop them was told,

"Tillie is more impotant than some stupid jacket!" He struggle to fight the invisible bonds in vain as his jacket was given away for some girl. 'Only if they knew' he thought. he finaly broke free and was held back by some of the guys as the Rockets disappeared in smoke as fast as they had appeared.

"You fools! You have just given away the locations of every legendary Pokemon to the greatest evil of them all! You will be among the first to see their evil! How could you betray me so quickly! And for some little girl!" Don was shouting. He was furious. He was enreaged. He stopped and thought for a second then said calmly," Wait this incident can still be stopped if we give chase." He hurried to the door and ran back seeing as though noone else had the same idea. "We can still save the world, but we Must act now! Come on!" He ushered to the door, but they just glared at him.

"We don't know if we can trust you!" Lauren stated simply.

"You can, but thats a problem for later! They're getting away."

"We're unsure if you are alive." Will said.

"I will explain that later." Don pleaded, knowing he could not do this alone.

"Why don't you just go alone?" Tyler queried.

"My Pokemon aren't strong enough yet." Don explained.

"We aren't sure if you are who you say you are." Shane said as he saw Marley comforting Tilliy.

"I can prove that quickly, but we must make haste."

"We don't need you!" Maya said bluntly, hurting Don.

"I need you!" Don mumbled weakly, tears rolling down. 'I saved your life and this is how I get thanked.'

"You are not wanted!" Josie said.

Don looked at them and turned around," I see; I just hope that saving her wasn't in vain." He tossed the jacket over his shoulder and walked to the entrance to leave. He gave one last glance and saw Team Rocket Grunts dive out of the shadows and pull their unsespecting victims into the shadows. "No..."

"They make my family attack me! They kidnap my friends! Ugh! I will not take any more! I will not allow these germs to do more harm! I will make sure that everyone knows that this is; The Revenge of the Don!" That was all Don could say before the forgotten poison took him out.

A/N DunDun Dun... What did you think for my first cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoyed. What do you want to happen next? This is getting fun. I'm just glad that I finally got the plot out. Phew. Please R&R and tell me what you think... If this is loaded late, it is because I have lost my Flash.

Next Chapter- Chapter 11 Rude Awakenings 


	12. Chapter 11 Rude Awakenings!

Chapter 11 - Rude Awakenings

In a dark shrubb in a near consealed resturant in a tropical location near the city and surrounded by mountains and a country-side. There in the grass, hiding in the damp dew; sat a girl, no older than eleven; that spat on to her pale, blue cargo pants and on her dull looking white, torn, Mightyena print shirt; holding her pig-tail styled hair, in a shallow attempt to hide in the bushes from an evil that haunts her for stealing their bread in a pityful attempt to earn a method of finding food for the evening.

This girl was ordinary in almost every respect exept, her life had turned for the worst since she was kidnapped by Teen Rocket, after it was found that they had already stolen all of her Pokemon. She was shaking as a leaf in the breeze, as she replayed the horror in head of what they did to her as she had first tried to escape and just prayed and hoped that noone else would ever have to go through their Dome Racket ever again.

She had been very with-drawn from people and usually stays in the shadows, stealing what she wanted and making a break for it. What she didn't know is that they wanted to help the person that only steals bread and water and wanting to honestly know why she always acts so afraid. The damp was cousing some uncomfortability and she shifted slightly as she groped on the bread and the small bottle of water in her sweating palms and dirty nails. Her eyes skulked the horizon, searching near the sunrise, wondering if the victims of her silent theivery would be following her.

She unconciously scratched the bottom of her bare feet and quickly cleaned her hands and feet in the passing stream that was hidden behind a shrub of bushes located directly behind her, and started her breakfast. She pondered for a few seconds on where to find lunch. Then her thoughts violently shot back to what the Rockets did to her for the years that she was held captive in their Dome.

The Rocket Dome Racket is the Teen Rocket's entertainment and training base; it is known as the Racket because of the noise that they make every day as they 'entertain' the captives (suicides have been noted to happen because of the 'entertainment'). They kidnap trainers of varying experiance and shove them in to a battle against Teen Rocket members that want to train. The Dome is spherical and about as high as two Tyrannitar and as wide as three Snorlax. It is built as an arena, with its oval shape and surrounding seats. There are no markings on the ground to show who stands where. The groung is etched with scratches, scars and skid marks, showing the power and suffering that has gone through the ground and that has been met on this showground. There are two open areas, representing doorways. The lights high above that are powered by Lanturn and other lumination Pokemon, seem to glow beams of bright white energy at the ground below, leaving the spectators in darkness.

The breeze was picking up and she decided to go and 'visit' the only resturant in the desolate area. She scurried through the large and intimidating building, scratching and searching for food. Alas after what had felt as hours, she had located a large and heavy pot, that was filled to the brim with spagetti.

"Odd, they normally have empty pots..." she mumbled to herself as she grappled the deep pot and took it with her to the eating area. She found the neatest table with the cutlery already laid out for her and searved for herself and over indulged. Something had caught her eye that was twitching in the corner of the room.

She had already had a few mouth fulls and curiousity had long taken over and she instinctively approached. She stared down at an unconciuos boy that looked as though he was paling everytime she looked, almost dead. She couldn't see his chest moving and thought for the worst. She glanced down at his belt and saw four Poke balls lined neatly and saddened at the fact that his Pokemon are going to go on without a trainer, because of his current and now permanent state.

She reached down to the boy who was wearing a dazzling white shirt and black dress pants, but the feture that had caught her intrest was the cut digging in his face. It was clearly made from a sword or very sharp blade and without realising it, she traced the scar with her index finger, from just above his right eyebrow until next to his mouth. She was now sitting on her knees looking with an extremely childish glare plastered on her face, with both hands resting firmly on her cargo pants. She was slowly tilting her head side to side with her mind throwing blanks back to the unasked questions.

She pulled off his belt and removed the Poke balls from it,'I haven't felt one of these in my hands in years; it's just so nice.' She thought slowly growing a smile. "I wonder if he is dead?" She said aloud poking him gently on his hard, still chest.

Almost instantly returned her concern to the Poke balls in her lap. "Maybe I should take them for myself..."

x-x

In the carrage van that our well dressed, but rather shaken trainers arre being transported in, they finally begin to rise. Shane and Lauren were the first and they started by wiping the sleep from their eyes and greeting each other and the ties that bind them together.

The plastic bindings were tight and rubbery. much too tight to for them to reach their Poke balls or as they had just realised their now missing Poke balls.

"What happened? All I remember seeing is Don colapsing!" Shane nearly shouteed as she struggled to see through the blur obstructing his vision." Where are we or were are we going?" He struggled to say as he looked around using the best peripheral vision he would muster under the trying circumstances and the headbrace holding him down.

"We have all been kidnapped by Teen Rocket. We are in a delivery van that is probably diguised as a milk truck although noone has used them for years. They are most likely going to gas us again beforew we reach our final destination and they will use us in a way that they seem fit. May it be through battles of their own disgusting personal gain or desire." Lauren said blankly in a matter-of-fact tone nodding as she finished with a rather peeved glare on her face. Shane just sat (not like he can do much else in the transpotation tin) with his mouth gaping wide.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked with an exaperated expression.

"I've been kinapped a few times and have done some jobs from the undesirables." She said shrugging as the other woke.

Everyone seemed uneasy as they heard Shane's iteration of what had happened and what had been explained, gently keeping out about what Lauren had said about her murky past. After trial and error in the van of an attempt at escape they had all returned to their prone and uncomfortable position and sat in silence.

The stillness was shaken by a few coughs and slight shifting, but was broken by Marly who was tied up in the corner behind Josie," Is Don dead? He was poisoned wasn't he, and none of us could help him. He must still be in that place lying on the cold floor... Is he dead?" She inquired soft and near silently, and started to sob at the thought.

Even with those words, noone could offer anything that might help. They were bound down on metal seats; chained up by a pink plastic 'rope' that surrounded them and held their hands and knees together. They had rather in a delayed notion, started to notice that they weren't wearing the same clothes as last night, but rather Teen Rocket outfits; with pink and blue splattered on their own respective (and colourful [mind you]) ensemble.

But their biggest concern was where they were headed and why they were taken and not harmed. "Maybe they want to perform some serious and danderous experiments on us that will mutate us into Pokemorfs!" Will said said darkly. The others just gaped and wondered if it was realistic.

"Don't say that; you're scaring me!" Rose said with a sad face and struggled in vain to escape," If we get out of here I'm going to get you!" She threatened as Will pulled a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Goodnight Children!" a gruff, dark voice said through the speaker on the wall of their small, metal room as pink smoke was spewed across the silver chamber. The group became drowsy and drifted off into wonderland as the voice laughed through the shadows.

x-x

"Touch my Pokemon and you're dead!" Don thretened as he slowly rose with blood dripping from his jaw; he was probably cut by one of the table edges as he collapsed. He slowly sat up on the hardwood floor and wiped the fatigue from his eyes." They don't like it when strangers touch them, theif." He simply said as he noticed the blood and wiped it off his face.

"I'm no theif! I was just admiring them! I, I'm sorry." She said angrily as she handed a gloved hand towards him to help him up, but she quickly withdrew it when she saw blood dripping from beneath his nails. He looked at them and dropped down and slowly pulled himself back up.

He looked around the room to see something interesting, but only saw a dark-haired girl with pony-tails, an angry looking shirt that bore teeth, a plain thin figure and blue cargo pants with people with pitch-forks and torches in the backround just outside the window screaming kill the witch. Wait what! There were angry people outside the wooden doors, but a single boy entered who looked about Don's age (black tank top and dark blue shorts that covered a large array of well built muscles, dark eyes and black hair [not styled] and no shoes on his feet, just socks) with what was far from a happy face and a Hitmontop, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, next to him with flaming/ frozen appendages.

The Pokemon seemed to already know what to do and they stormed in and attacked the girl without warning or reprieve. Don acted quicklly after the first few strikes and stopped one of the Pokemon and faltered to the ground with a limp leg, leaving him wondering what kind of damage has he taken while he was out. His fingers were so knumbed out and stiff that he couldn't use or pull out a Pokeball so he had to defend the strange girl himself, but first he had to find out why they were attacking her.

"Who are you and why are you attacking this little girl?" Don angrivly asked as he knelt on one knee remembering that Teen Rocket had also stolen his sword.

"Why do you care you weak little man?" The rude, smug man said as he sized up Don and noticed that he was slightly taller. His dark eyes seemed to blanket the room and surround it with a cold energy. "What do you care about this theiving girl?"

The girl dropped her head and muttered," S#!t!"

Don gave her a dark glare and turned back to the big guy," That is no reason to attack a girl! Why don't you just get officer Jenny and get her arrested for theft, because this is assault and I won't stand for this!"

"Ha ha! It doesn't look like you can stand at all." He joked sarcastically," Jenny won't arrest her because she doen't officially exist! She is just trouble and must be stopped for good and so will anyone that dares stand in my way of smearing this theif across the planet!" The man shouted as he took a fighting stance.

"Fine then, if its a fight you want then thats what you'll get! Ngha!" Don staggered up and raised his right arm in front of his face in defence and his left hand on his side, with his palms open (not like it's a choice) facing his foes.

"Need help?" a voice said in his head. Don looked around and shook his head, shrugging and brushing it off as a side effect of the poison. He seperated his legs to gain balance and looked at his opponants one at a time. Punching, kicking and balance, these were the main attack points in his enemies and he hoped to remember how to counter it, because it has been ages since he had fought a Pokemon.

They ran forward and took quick-weak shots that Don dodged easily and countered by slapping their faces and using his fingers to jab their guts; but with one quick flaming foot he was shot back and left with a burning chest and a flaming shirt meeting his now bleeding nose.

x-x

When the group had awoken they were met by a lady with a glowing smile and pink hair (nurse Joy), behind solid bars of steel in a confined room. with one extra body with them. He had flat back hair, blue shirt, green pants, black sneakers, he simply introduced himself as Got A Ticker. They had greeted as they all realised that they were all in the same boat.

"I'm sorry to say this to you just after meeting you, but you have a snitch in your midst and I will not explain what this place is until you get rid of the backstabber." Gat simply said hile pointing at 'Rose'." He name is Ivvanna and she is an insergence agent working for Team Rocket, she betrayed our group and stole our Pokemon! And I don't like Rocket scum!"

Everyone, shocked looked back at Rose/ Ivvanna to see what she had to say about these allegations, but she simply smiled and tried to talk her way out of it," I don't know what you are talking about little man and how dare you call me a scum Gat!" She said with a posh accent and quickly put her hand infront of her mouth as she realised that she had just said his name. "Oops!"

"Go away now! Gaurd!" Gat called as a guard came and bowed before Rose as she angrily started swearing as she walked out." And don't come back!"

"Wow; that was hectic! At least now we know how we were caught. What is this place?" Ty asked curiously as she scanned his surroundings," Is there a way out of here?"

Gat beemed," I'm glad you asked that because I have excellent escape plans. One that my friend used and one that I made. First you must know that this place is in Hoenn, or at least that is where they caught me. A friend said that this place is in Sinnoh because that is where they got him. But this other guy said it was Oblivia, but I'm not sure..." He trailed off, but was reminded by Josie that they still don't know what is happening. "Yes this is Teen Rockets Racket base."

"Why is it called Racket?"

"Well, they usually have band practice here." Gat shivered," And they're not too good at it." He took a moment to gather his thoughts then continued." This is one of their biggest training bases and I know, because I've been through quite a few. They kidnap people and put them in a battle with a random, stolen pokemon against some of their trainees or pro's in the battle scene. The gaurds work in tandem on shifts and I think I've figured out the perfect time to make an escape, but the problem is that someone needs to be batttling to escape out the back door and they must jump down the waterfall, while the other group must go in the opposite direction and make their way through the pipe-lines in the toilets or through the window in the bosses quarters and across a tiny guarded bridge and out the main door."

They all listened to what he said ad asked him to explain in detail on the routes and they made smaller groups to escape with, little did they know, there was more than one backstabber in their group.

x-x

"Do you want help, because Arceus knows, you need it. I wouldn't mind taking over for you." The odd voice said again to Don as he was stomped on yet again by the great force of the three evolved Pokemon, Leaving his blood laying everywhere around them. Don groggily nodded.

A/N So the chapter ended slightly off, but I got what I wanted out there. Sorry for the delay, but that will be sorted out soon. So who do you think the traitor is, a clue: It's not Maya (because that is too obvious). Who will make it out? Who won't make it and will Don die before the end of the battle? Find the answeres to this and more, next tine on RotD!

Ok I just need to know what you can use as a medium to compare you OC to. eg. Tyler - Byakuya (Bleach). It was supposed to be part of the plot, but much later on. I need a medium who serves as a stand in or concious (forgive my spelling).

Next Chapter: Chapter 12 Dante's Awakening! 


	13. Chapter 12 Dante's Awakening!

Chapter 12 - Dante's Awakening!

"Our plan is; first we wait for two of us to get picked to battle against them with the random 'Water' Pokemon; then the second group breaks out of their cell and goes down the hallway and makes their way to the boss' office and sneak out of the window that is opened early morning before they leave. OR if that fails then they can still make a break for it through the front door because everyone is usually watching the match or is in the food court. Does everyone know their roles?" Will asked commandingly as he reiterated what had been explained to everyone a short time before.

He was making sure that everyone know their role and purpose, or at least just the ones that were needed for the recon mission, seeing as though they did not have any Pokemon. They all stood in their respective areas waiting for the right time to make their move as the first guard entered the room saying who would be battling today.

"Mmm," The guard muttered as he surveyed the new faces," How about the pretty one fights and Gat to 'help' her along, as it is her first time at this..." He said as he pointed at Marly and Gat.

Tyler, who was sitting alone in the corner near the window, jumped on the back of the much larger man and tackled the grunt the ground and hit the Rockets ears with his palms, confusing the man and stealing his key as he returned back to the shadows, hiding the key before the grunt was able to realise what had just happened. They looked at each other and helped the guard up and escorted him to the door and smiling as he slammed the gate shut.

x-x

Don nodded as he felt another shot to his bruised cheek, fully charged with an electric energy and listened to the instructions of the stern deep voice echoing in his head. He clumsily tumbled out of the way of the blows intended for him and prayed that were about to stop.

His first reprieve came as swiftly as he intended and rose up as the calm vocal sound ebbed him to and stood as proudly as he could, not knowing what was about to happen.

"You did it!" It said as Don's arm was raised and was shot next to him (air punch)." And now it s my turn."

"What do you-" Was all don could get out of his question as he felt a heavy pain in his chest pull him down to his knees.

His eyes started twitching and were flashing between the original dark green and a blinding bright red. His hands changed sizes as he felt the bones break between the usual small and precise and now, slowly becoming larger and heavier, purely created for bone breaking. His spine tinged as he collapsed begging for it to stop, the poison was bad enough.

"What the Mew is Happening Here? Those Rocket Admins said nothing about him going bezerk!" The man shouted as he watched in shock and awe. His three Pokemon withdrew and returned to his side in defensive stance with the same shocked expression that their trainer was wearing.

Don felt tufts of hair meet his face as the pain seemed to be taking leave, or so he thought. 'I don't have hair this long.' he thought as the thick long grey hair rubbed his cheeks (the face one's) and paled out as he struggled to regain his composure by standing up again. He struggled to raise his arms that were as light as air moments earlier and watched as they became sizeably longer and thicker. The bones in his face broke again and mended itself immediately after. Don to tired and out of breath to scream, just stood with his arms raised and felt it all happen. His ribs snapped and enlarged to an extreme size as his lugs were finally met with new (not clean) musty air. His body gained tons of muscle weight immediately and grew much wider. His stuffy shoes (magically) transformed into tougher and thicker, white, leather shoes and cleared out some space for his bigger feet to fit. His shirt flashed red, as a veil covered it and (magic again) transformed into a thin leather (pleather) coat that went from his shoulders to his ankles, with a strap around his waist held up by hoops that were fastened to the jacket. His silver pants turned black and his white belt, now black, seemed to swallow the Poke balls attached to it, through the skull faced buckle. Black and red rings encircled his wrists as his transformation was finally completed.

The new being stood high and dropped his arms to his sides and smiled broadly. He put one arm behind himself and attempted to draw his skull hilted blade from its sheath, but drew nothing from the sheath. He then tried to go for Ebony and Ivory; his duel wielded handguns, from underneath his overcoat, but had as much luck as with Rebellion.

Smirking he said," Well seeing as though my host has seemed to have 'misplaced' my 'equipment'; I might have to do this the old fashioned way." He paused for a second as he pointed a finger at the trainer," You could give up now and forget about earning a broken nose. No? Very well then, because Here; I; Come!" He said simply as he stood with an open attack stance; hands open, arms wide and body facing the side.

"Ngah!" He shouted as he hopped on to the tip of his toe and paused for a second then dug his foot deep into the Mahogany tiled floor, digging deep as he ripped through them as he shot dirt and tiles out from under himself and shot like a bullet and was standing in front of the three Pokemon and trainer, hitting the two Pokemon on the sides using his fists and ramming his knees in the Hitmontop's jaw, sending them flying to the wall, lodging them rather deep in it. The trainer was lost, shocked and was stammering on how moving that fast was impossible.

"Flip I slipped. No matter; I gave the message intended." Dante said with a grin as the tablecloths flew past him, finally meeting his speed." So this is what impossible speed is like. Names Dante; and this is my version of a rude awakening." His grin slowly weakening," That s not fair, I wasn't even out for a minute. OK it is your body anyway." He said as he grabbed two berries and stuffed them in his mouth as he flashed back to the smaller Don.

Shaking he chewed the berries," That was awesome! Let s do that again! Awesome speed and power. It was like heaven on earth! Aah." He cried happily jumping around like a maniac as the paralysis wore off. "Back to business. Were did they take my friends; Grunt!" He said seriously as he turned back to the man with swollen (pure fear) eyes.

"Don't *pant* kill me; *pant* please. They are in the Teen Rocket Racket base." He said before he collapsed.

"Where the hell is that?" Don asked scratching his head, heading to the kitchen for the breakfast he still hasn't had.

"I can take you there mister. They kidnapped me from there and Officer Jenny called me a lyer so maybe you can prove her wrong." the girl that Don had forgotten about said.

"Huh? Please explain again, but slower this time." Don said with a tangled expression plastered on his mug.

x-x

"That was close. Why didn't we just escape when we stole the key?" Shane asked as he saw that there was no security," Or now?"

Gat looked at him with an irritated face," If we do something like that then they will turn off the waterfall and block the main door and it would be impossible to all get out the window in time before they find us. We would be headless chicken on steroids. Understand!" He nearly shouted as he had realised that he had answered this question numerous times by other escapees that had left him behind before. He knew that if he didn't get down the waterfall that he would be a sitting duck.

"OK, no need to get testy." Shane said defensively not knowing what had ticked him off.

A guard came past with a tray full of plates with green goo on it, supposedly food. "Anyone hungry?" he smugly asked," Gat, I've saw you mess up your own escape, why do you keep coming back?"

Gat quickly snapped back," I came back for your face; I've always enjoyed horror movies!" The guard walked away angrily as the group started laughing at what he said.

"Why did you come back?" Will asked," Why didn't you just make your escape?"

"Many reasons really... I thought that some dud would get kidnapped and brought here so I stayed." Gat explained.

x-x

Don had heard the full story of how the Racket bunch had been kidnapping and using people to train themselves. The girl had also spoken about a boy that stayed self imprisoned to help any other captives escape and it seemed as though he was a hero in the girl s eyes.

"Ok I'll do it!" Don said surely.

"Do what?" She asked unsure.

"Break in and stop whatever is happening there!" He said with a smile.

"But they will catch you and steal your Pokemon." She said worriedly.

"They can try!" Don said sure of himself," Lead the way and I'll do the rest." Don said as he pulled out another weapon from his torn pants and found out was the last he had. An assassins gauntlet that attaches itself to wrists, and when used properly, it released a hidden blade.

x-x

Josie, Izzy, Marly and Matilda who had been silent through everything, had finished eating the sugar smacked dish first and it seemed as if they had all received different side effects of the 'meal' were shaking up a bit. Marly had become very sick and was puking the 'ingredients ' up. Matilda had lost her smile and was crying in the corner of the room about how evil the world was. Josie was whispering to the walls about how cute it was and Izzy, who had lost her mind, was 'meditating'. Izzy was 'happy' and Ty, who was trying to concentrate on the voice speaking to him in his head, was getting hit on by Izzy, as she did her own (clothed) version of a lap dance.

"OK may the contestants please enter the arena! Gat and Izzy!" the commentator announced.

Gat looked up and stood," Ok, it is time to move out!" A guard entered and escorted the 'happy' and the twelve year old out to the contest arena.

The Dome had seventeen containers that looked like large baby pacifiers, with symbols on it to show the Pokemon types that were held in there. Gat and Izzy walked to the water containers and took a Pokemon each.

Izzy started hugging Gat who pushed her off as he got giggles and laughs from the packed crowed; as planned. Izzy was in her own world as she stood on mark facing their opponents, Teen Rocket scum. They grabbed their poke balls tight and through them into the air waiting to see what they selected.

Just before the Pokemon were released, Izzy looked at her red head male enemy and wanted to say 'die you scum', but what came out that made him blush, was," You are soo cute!" in a cute, girly voice.

x-x

With the clothes that Don had stolen; blue jeans, fancy running shoes, long chain carrying a Poke ball, a white frilly shirt (not sure if it is for a man or a woman), and the long black tux that he wore the previous evening; and his newly worn blade, not to mention the big gun that he had found in the kitchen, he was ready to break into the base. Don sat on a rooftop across from the building that looked rather off in the dull surroundings of Eterna. He started thinking that it could have been a bad idea to use the Pokecontre rooftop as a base of operation, because he was gaining glances of passerbyers.

The girl whose name he had forgotten already walked to the main door of the 'apartment' building and that was the signal to start the operation, as she went to the first guard and started talking to him and it was clear that he didn't want any part of the conversation. She started making a scene as a few Rockets surrounded her and she made her way to the purple coloured building and was pushed back.

"It is time to move out!" He said to himself as he holstered the automatic rifle and took aim at the window before him.

A/N Tada, I didn't think I could finish this one with a cliff-hanger, and this one was mostly a mistake that I found after I had read it. I still need more OC's and I also need to gain a medium for what your characters can become. So far I have:

Don - Dante Sparda (From the Devil May Cry series)  
Tyler - Byakuya Kuchiki (From the Bleach series)

Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter - Chapter 13 - Prison Break? / The Great Escape?

R&R and you pick one for me please. 


	14. Chapter 13 The Great Escape!

Chapter 13 - The Great Escape!

"Aah!" Don sighed as he slowly exhaled a breath slowly calming himself to take the shot, quickly remembering that he needed the loo. This would normally be an easy shot, but he was unsure of the power, accuracy and silence that the gun could produce. He aimed high, to shoot out the window opposite his body and shoot a repel-line higher, slightly farther from the roof so it was easy to make his moe accross. The front entrance was a clear no go and this seemed like a 'secure entrance. He only wore the hidden blade for 'insurance', in case of visitors. He noticed that there was one window open, but was warned that that was a famous escape route and that noone should close it.

Psit! Psit! The 'Coke' can silencer worked as a dream, as the two only bullets he had sliced the man-sized window open for him to enter through. He was half way to his goal. He put the waist length rifle before himself and attached the grappling bar with the spear head and finally to the long range rifle. Don became cocky and didn't think strait before Psit!

He took the shot grinning, but changed his expression quickly into shock, as his eyes widened as the hook fell from where he expected it to land and rather flew to the ground, where the Rockets were gathered. 'I can't mess this missiioin up before it starts'. He thought to himself as the hook plummeted to the onlookers. In a last grasp of hope, he grabbed the ropes end and tugged hard as the metal, heavy hook swung and bounced off of the Pokecenter and hit the only open window with a thud, almost closing it completely, leaving a hair space left.

Don ducked as he saw thhat the thud was heard by the Rockets, but they lazily just came to the conclusion that it was a stupid Pidgey. Heavily sighing he drew the rope back up and and quickly pulled the equipment together rebuilding it with a extreme speed and alot of fear.

Psit! He fired with shaking hands and watched as the hook hit his mental mark and almost immediatly grappled across using the bent lead pipe he had just found. He dove in through the window, leaving the rope hanging between the two structures, in case he would need it later. He looked around him and saw noone, tons of chairs and a large screen staring at him intimidating, in the audotorium like room.

"Time to move out!" He said as he dropped the gun and rushed through the glass door into the narrow coridor.

x-x

"Lets battle!" The red-head rocket agent said proud as an Empoleon stood before him with a broken and bent crown. His partner, a female with pink hair and matching tight outfit, stood with the Rocket coined Arbok. They both stood tall smiling as if they had been doing this for years.

"One and Two. How easy it will be to take you both out, even with a Squirltle, like I did last time we met." Gat said laughing, throwing his Pokeball into the dirt. With a blinding light an Azumarril appeared and danced with joy. He fist pumped at the idea of gaining a powerful rat Pokemon.

"Go Pokemon!" Izzy cried as she sobered up from her sugar high at the dark energy being emitted from the battlers. They all watched carefully as the light faded and a Sharpedo was born of the light. The Rockets laughed as they watched the Pokemon toppled over as its oval body and gravity without water met. Gat and Izzy were smiling, but only because of the luck that he had gotten in recieving such a powerful swimming Pokemon.

"Arbok finish this quickly with a Poison sting!" The female shouted.

"Charbakle!" The Arbok cried as it shout waved of tiny poison filled darts at both water Pokemon, who instinctively dove out of the way. Well actually, the Azumarril used a Water Pulse on the ground lifting itself high and then fireing a Hydro Pump at the Arbok, knocking it sideways.

x-x

Don rushed down one of the hallways and took a quick glance around and saw a door. He open it slowly and looked behind himself to see that door opened. He quickly ran in and looked back to see his own back facing him. Then he niticed he was in a trap. He walked backwards and made his was to an endless staircase, probably created by a Mirror Move and ran down getting himself nowhere. In a moment of stupidity he jumped down and found himself on the ground floor, unnoticed, but with an aching behind, so he continued to sneak and silently was at a cross road.

"To the left is the prisons, where you can find your friends. To the right is the quickest way to the boss of this base. Ahead is the battle arena and where they are using your friends to train. Where will you go Don?" Dante said to him. Without a moments hesitation, he walked back and rushed into the bathroom and did what he needed to do sinse breakfast.

x-x

"Lets go guys." Will said calmly as he carefully made sure noone was watching as he opened the 


	15. Chapter 14 As Warm as a Froslass!

Chapter 14 - As warm as a Froslass!

"Third sector, corridor three; an alarm trip; move out men!" The largest built Grunt shouted through his megaphone ordering them to follow him up flights of stairs. He ushered them through a well hidden stairway that was behind a few statues and ran up, followed by an endless supply of Goons.

As the dust cleared and the Goons gone, Will wrestled with the large Victrebell and shook it off of his head and made his way to the open doors in the mouth of the entrance. The ninja's from the ceiling silently made their way down and joined him, complaining about the lack of air up there and the lack of consideration because of the amount of dust that should be removed from the ceiling, because it got in their eyes.

Shane and Lauren stood near motionless, leaning towards each other in the heat of their near capture moment (how romantic?), just the concept of nearly being caught or tortured and their heavy breathing collapsing on each others face... Their heads drawing nearer; their eyes locked squarely on the others; not blinking; sweat dripping from their faces; nothing could spoil their moment; their privacy; their secluded area; nothing.

*Whistle* Will gave the signal for everyone to come out of their hiding spaces and to get out of here. As the echo of the whistle died down, no one else came. Curiosity set in to search for the others and they succumbed to their will and rushed to see where their friends were and why they were not coming out.

The whistle broke their gaze on each other and senseless mumbles splattered from their lips, stupid excuses and made-up reasons for what nearly happened and as they thought nothing else could make this more embarrassing, Will's face appeared through their facade of scarlet satin curtain with the most confused look plastered on his face which quickly changed into a look of near laughter.

x-x

*pant* *pant* "Ugh! How Many More Stairs To Go Until I Find A Way OUT!" Don bellowed as loud as humanly possible, hoping that someone would open a door or a window at least. Fatigue and the lack of sunlight were taking its effects on his eyes and mind. Blurry vision or just seeing grey, he couldn't walk up any more stairs. For about three hours he had been in here, walking up tons of stairs and not seeing a shimmer of light since he entered.

*Doof doof doof!" Footsteps from below echoed around, the first sound he had heard in hours besides his own complaining voice. He stairs down from the metal railing, leaning over ever so slightly as not to fall, or drop something to signal to them that someone is stuck in here; but something wasn't right about where they were marching, they seemed to be climbing a different stairway on the far side of where he was.

He needed to see how they get out.

x-x

"Ah! Are we still falling? Ah..." Tyler shouted to himself closed, eyed as he lifted and fell on the turbulence wind fan. Marly and Matilda had already climbed off and were examining their surrounding for clues as to where they were.

Ty slowly opened his eyes, one at a time, shutting them sharply as he bobbed yet again. He jumped off and landed gracefully on his but. He rubbed it a bit but quickly stopped when he earned questioning glances from the two girls. So instead he decided to join them in the search for whatever, but instead of finding some evidence, he found a sword.

The glowing silver/ baby blue blade of refined and sharpened steel with the writing (in an ancient tongue of course) blade of legends, he couldn't resist and wanted to touch it. He neared the samurai sword and stretched his hands nearer and neared as his eyes glowed with joy. He missed his blade and this one would be an excellent replacement to it. Arms stretched and palms at the ready, and as he was about to pounce on the floating sword (and stepping on a few silent alarms when he was grabbed fiercely by two small hands that forced him down back to his but.

Matilda wad oblivious to what was happening and shot around when she heard a thud. She saw a metal sphere with a long thin sword and swirling blades made to protect it. It was clear that the blades could not be seen at a close range. Under the sphere was a blue, triangular sphere that shot a blue laser at it, maybe powering the death contraption? Above that was a blue dome that seemed to absorb all of the unused energy.

But her focus was now on the figure leaning over Ty; the same figure in Rocket uniform that pulled him down.

x-x

"Ok guys, this is where I leave you." Will said as they stood around him wearing their Rocket Prisoner outfits and confused looks.

"What do you mean leave?" One asked.

"Lucario is stuck in there; it's not like I was about to leave him in this place; I'm sorry but I'm not leaving; not yet anyway." Will said, more determined than ever.

"You can't go in there alone-."

"I care about Lucario too much to leave him OK and nothing you can say will make me leave him! He has been my partner forever and-" Will adamantly interjected.

"Wait Will you didn't let me finish. You can't go alone, because we're going with you." They finished. Will stood, feeling a little stupid, scratching his head and smiling, mumbling something that sounded like thank you.

*Thud!* A body dropped from above the door, pushing it closed. They struggled to see who it was, only knowing that it was someone in Rocket uniform. Maya (who I had sadly forgotten about)! They struggled to communicate, but were finally able to ask her to find a cop.

About half an hour later, they had already decided on what to do. Neo standing silent and listening to their plans, kind of missing his friend, but too proud to tell anyone. They had decided that they would go separate ways, boys one way and girls the other as a race to see who would be able to save their Pokemon first.

x-x

Our pink, male ninja was on his way to beat someone up and because his primary target had just dropped out, he decided to take plan B and take out her friends, this was just the convenience he needed. "Muhuhahaha..."

x-x

Don stayed in the shadows, as not to be seen, his eyes now used to the darkness and shade, he would not be found. His back was aching from crouching and his head from the lack of light; the transition was painful and it didn't seem like it was going to die soon.

"This way." Don was confused as he heard the grunts speak, he had searched there already, just before they came, he had looked there. No matter, but where were they going, he would follow. One of them, blond hair almost glowing, walked to the dark wall and ran his fingers along it, clearly searching for something. Don ebbed closer, curious, nearly forgetting that he was hiding as he stood upright, right behind the blonde, breathing down his neck.

"Gottit!" The blonde said turning around to see who was breathing on him, but found only the shadows of his team. He pulled on the wall and opened a door. 'Amazing!' thought Don as he watched, drawing back and away from the group, expecting light. They all ran in through the door, leaving nothing but dust.

Don jumped from where they had just been, to the opposite side, where he had been for the rest of the period. Walking to the wall and mimicking the blonde by running his fingers on the wall, not sure what he was looking for. "Ah an edge." He muttered excitedly digging his fingers on the corner and pulling with his last bit of energy, giving it his all and praying that this invisible door wasn t locked.

Happy as (Bafana if they win the World Cup?) a laugh and hopping around like a maniac, eyes blurring and only seeing light, but that didn't matter because he had just made it out and alive. Jumping like popcorn, he ran to the first face he could see (not really see) and kissed it all over, right before coming to his senses.

"And here I thought I needed a romantic movie and popcorn to lighten the mood."

x-x

The guys had decided to go the left wing and the girls right. (And as a non sexist I will start with the girls) Josie proudly led the group with a gracious blank face and was walking tall, wanting to find two things, her Pokemon and her clothes. She walked through the first door that she could see and Lauren and Neo (don't ask) followed blindly, with a ninja in hot pursuit.

The room they entered was baron, long, wide and cold, like a deserted desert? As the door closed a chilling breeze met them and their leather (pleather) outfits. Grabbing their bodies almost instantly and rushing to the door almost instantly with snow underfoot and (obviously) finding it locked (and handless). So the only is forward.

"Who the hell builds a snow room with no escape?" They complained and walked in no specific direction, passing trees and other dead, frozen plants. About ten minutes into this 'experience', Neo called out.

"Wait up please, I just need to -you know-" blushing slightly and running to a nearby tree.

Neo walked up to the tree and 'used it' in the way nature intended and quickly trotted off. Lauren Josie and Neo, who was too cold to make one of his signature perv moves, continued their cold and silent walk.

Against a tree, stood our ninja, silently waiting, hiding him with a tree bark emblembed flag, pressing his body tight against to hide close to perfectly. He removed the flag and silently fumed over the warm liquid on his ankles.

x-x

Will, Shane and Lucas moved down the hall ways silently, but sadly tripping every alarm that they came past them.

A/N I know I suck for ending it this way, but I couldn't afford to give away anything besides the crazy ninja. There is one reason for my wrong doing: Hell Mark! My new FF, hope you enjoyed this. R&R and tell me what you think. Did Don kiss the enemy? Will the ninja get his revenge? Will the group find their Pokemon? And in the next Chapter, How much does Blaze really know about Tizzy s father? Find the answers to this and more on RotD!

Next Chapter: Chapter 15 Swimming With the Fishes! 


	16. Chapter 15 Swimming with the Fishes!

Chapter 15 - Swimming with the Fishes!

"My father? How would you know my father you creep?" Izzy scoffed at Blaze who was standing as proud and smug as when he had uttered the words. Her green eyes tearing ever so slightly, dragging her out of character, removing her usual emotionless expression. Gat, who was still struggling to pull her away from the much larger man and get her to jump down the flowing rapids, was growing tired.

"If you ditch the kid and swear your loyalties to me and Teen Rocket then I'll be glad to take you to him." Blaze said smirking ever so slightly, but still standing like Switzerland. A stern, confused look was worn by Izzy and she needed to know if he was alright.

"How should I know that you are not just telling me your own lies?" She said now sounding more desperate; her strong facade now crumbling. "How should I just trust you?"

Blaze cracked a smile, grinning with his jaggered teeth," If you don't believe me then you may just leave, but if he doesn t receive medical attention from those burn wounds very soon then he will die, and his little angel will never know the truth." He ended mocking like a little girl.

"Sir we need you, there is a problem!" A Goon rushed up behind Blaze wearing a red uniform nearly bumping into him. "Someone hacking the system and trying to release all of the Pokemon we stole!" He read from the page in his palms.

"Very well, lead the way. So miss Izimina, this is your final chance to help your daddy or allow me the pleasure of killing him. I never did like leaving a job half done." He took a photograph from his breast pocket and tossed it down at her feet before walking away behind the goon that had just appeared.

Izzy grabbed the photo and stared at the image, this was him, she was sure about it, very sure that this was him. She stood up and turned to the tunnel where Blaze was leaving through. "Wait. Wait!" She shouted as his shadow stopped. She ran forward to where he was standing.

"Have you made up your mind or do I get the pliers out?" He asked menacingly.

She looked up at him, teary eyed and head hanging, and I have made my decision-"

X-x

Don jumped back away to see what he had just done surveyed the five people before him and inspected their appearance before coming to a single conclusion, he was about to die in this very room.

(From left to right and lastly the man in the middle) The woman was built like a model, hourglass figure and legs for days covered by a frilly pink mini-skirt and a black and pink striped tank top, she had rings beneath her gloved hands, but that didn't hide the sharp diamonds that protruded from them, her long, flowing locks of dark hair was bright and shiny. The knives along her legs were glinting in the light. The letter E was sketched on her wrist as a scar.

The male standing next to her was built like a steroid induced monster with muscles rippling in all directions and a blank gaze strewn as an expression and bald head glowing as a magical orb, his black underpants was all he wore and a big blue tattooed L was on his forehead.

The man dressed as a ninja with only pale eyes showing, was not as intimidating as he would have thought, and I don't think that blue is a colour that was good for him. He had a fighting pose prepared with one leg high and one leg low leaving his arms stretched to the side in a crane pose and a dart between his teeth. The letter T stitched on his back in black.

Aged bow staffs with ancient Pokemon writing was complemented by a hunched large woman with a beard and yellow teeth, arms like mountains and hands like boulders. Her messy blonde hair was granted gum and cigarette buds. A tongue hanging from her mouth had the letter E scared in it.

The last man stood tall and stern, almost suave, calm and un agitated like the rest of the group. He was clearly the smallest built there. He wore a crimson tie on his black suit. The pink pinstripes were barely noticeable. A careless grin was on his lips with a small blemish. He wore a pair of golden earrings and a silver chain with a star ending it. His brown, Silph shoes sparkling in the noon sunlight with the watch he wore. His small hands caressed the walking stick standing from his heels to just above his waist. Glowing crimson eyes was the main attraction, unless you were already blinded by the white belt that Don immediately noticed was his own. On the man's right hand on his ring finger was a golden rock and an amber core, in it was written a single i.

"Welcome Don, I see you recognise us. As that takes care of introductions, will you give up quickly or shall we kill you quickly instead." The suited man smugly spat at Don with an air of superiority.

"I've beaten you before Ian and I could do it again, no holding back this time." Don said, his voice cracking ever so slightly, but more than enough for them to notice.

"Your friends are gone and your blade is out of your reach, the only benefit that you have is the loss of that map of a weighted jacket you wore. And don't lose sleep over that either, it is in good hands." Now broadly smiling Ian nodded as his henchmen bolted toward Don, ready for a ripping.

x-x

The urine covered ninja and the female group of our team trudged through snow in the prospect of gaining an escape route. Cold, tired and steadily hungry growing group wasn't able to gain an escape yet. Lauren who was trying to keep up moral tried motivational speaking.

"I bet that there is a house just over this ridge!" She said positively hopping from snow past onto a frozen lake and gracefully sliding across.

"You said the same thing ten minutes ago!" Neo complained; thumping heavily on the same spot as Lauren and dragging his feet as he followed close behind leaving a crack as he left.

"Ooh; you're walking on water!" Josie said as she followed merrily as she thumped down, making the ice break right around her and keeping up with the others.

"You don't need to be a ninja to walk on ice!" Rushing to keep up, the pink ninja jumped on the same spot as the others, not watching were he was going and ended up falling into the icy water splashing loudly. Gasping for air, he flew out and noticed the others stop and turn around to see what had just made that sound.

*Splash!* He dove back in before they noticed him properly and held his breath moving to the side and hiding under the wall of ice. The group looked back puzzled.

"I think I heard a splash. Did you guys hear a splash?" Josie asked frowning; the others looked at her confused nodding slowly.

The pink ninja was running out of breath and was about to breath out. Bubbles flew around and just shot back around his head. He started to panic and tried to rush to the hole next to him but couldn't find the hole and ended up swimming circles around it.

"Are you sure that you didn't hear a splash?" Ask Josie scratching her dark brown hair. A bemused Neo was about to make a joke, but he was cut short by Lauren suggesting to continue their search. So they just journeyed over the next ridge and found a house.

"I told you that there would be a place over this hill!" Lauren said proudly rushing with the other two down the hill towards a small house.

X-x

A dark shadowy figure stood over Tyler after pulling him away from the spinning spheres and toward the ground.

"Are you alright?" The figure, Marly said considerately leaning over Ty. "You nearly got something important removed." She smiled worriedly. "The hidden spheres over here are used to protect the sword and they are very difficult to see." She, now blushing as she realised that she had not let go of his waist and also had not moved from behind him with her legs wrapped around his torso.

"What are you doing to my man?" Matilda shouted before forcing her hands in front of her mouth to shut herself up and to hide her scarlet cheeks.

After a few uncomfortable conversations they decided to try to remove the sword. "We have a problem." Were the only words that they could come up with after ten minutes of trying.

"Yes you do, you definitely have a serious problem." A calm voice muttered from the other side of the room. The entire Rocket horde that they were hiding away from was now standing in the only doorway with Blaze standing in front of the group," Care to run away?" He asked mocking their situation.

"Ok we need that sword out now, at least then I can slice our way out." Tyler suggested as he threw his shoe into the sphere stopping it for a second, which was enough time of Marly and Matilda to knock the sword out and give it to him.

Their computer filled room seemed to be shrinking as the mass of Goons and Grunts surrounded the three; panicked they tried to run for the door with Tyler swinging wildly, but like a magnet the blade was drawn up and the sword got stuck in the ceiling and couldn't be pulled out.

They ended up getting captured and as ordered, they were to be taken upstairs; that could only mean something bad was about to happen to them.

X-x

Will and Shane (who I had left out of a chapter accidentally) were searching for something that could help in some sort of way. They silently ran down a few hallways and around a few corners to see some commotion and three of their teammates getting captured by a large red dressed man. They rushed into the room after it was emptied to see why and what happened there, Shane ran to the computers in the hope of finding some useful information and a way of releasing the Pokemon.

"The computers are full of useless info but some I can use to maybe get inserted into the mainframe; apparently there was the Sword of Pokemon was in that sphere, I think that the guys that left took it." Shane said as he continued hunting for what he wanted.

"Nope, the sword is still here, but it looks like it is going up." Will said casually as he pointed to the blade being pulled up by the ceiling by its tip." But we want the Pokemon not the sword, how far are you on that?"

Shane as still as a mouse continued typing rapidly with his onyx eyes fixated on the screen unflinching," Ok I've released the Pokemon and cleared a pathway directly to it, lets go." He said as he got up and rushed out of the door and to the battle arena.

All of the Poke balls had spilled onto the floor and the tangerine tiles were changed to red and white. After much hunting they had gathered all of their Pokemon and were on their way to find their friends to make an escape. "I think one of the Grunts shouted that they were headed upstairs, lets go." Will advised what he thought that they should do.

"Goon." Shane said.

"What?"

"It was a Goon that said that."

"I'm pretty sure that it was a Grunt."

"No I'm very sure that it was a Goon."

"Grunt!"

"Goon!"

"Sigh, maybe we should just get the others."

"Lets do that."

A/N This is a filler and the next will be better, there might actually be an end coming soon to this fic. Hope you are still along for this ride. Keep an eye out for my new fic Hell Mark.

Next chapter - Chapter 16 Top Floor Terror! 


	17. Send Enough Reviews and it continues

This story is discontinued due to forseen errors... I hope you enjoy Hell Mark as a replacement. Silver. 


End file.
